


Woo Me, Date Me, Love me

by NiaChase



Series: Daddy loves it that way [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Campfires, Camping, Capture the Flag, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Falling In Love, Fast Food dates, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moving Out, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sneaking, Soccer, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: It starts with a spark. Will it grow into something more? Will it crash and burn? They can only try.Brother x Brother*This will be absolutely consensual in every way possible.*





	1. Woo me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrionGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionGray/gifts).



> This is connected to the series, but focus on the brothers relationship and their getting together.  
> (References to Bill and the Mother who is pregnant with the son.)

Dylan wanted to nothing more but to succeed in life. It started in middle school, when he signed up for the school play. He knew he could memorize lines and act pretty well. What he didn't count on was how many eyes would be on him. He had stage fright. He still remember his instructor motioning to him until his understudy filled in for him.

His mother still said good job while his father said it was a waste of time. His brother though, congratulated him and offer to watch one of favorite movies when he get home. Dylan still remember falling asleep on Noah's lap. Next time it happened, they was in high school. He was on the soccer team. He was good, but in a important game, he missed the goal.

Thanks to him, he made his team lose. They hated him for a week, but his brother was always there to comfort him, telling him the best players miss sometimes. His brother took him out for ice cream and drove to the planetarium. It was a amazing night Dylan could never forget. His brother was the one of the things he could say he love. But then things change with them.

They was close, always searching each other out. "Hey Dylan, wanna catch a movie?" "Hey Noah, wanna hang out with me?" "Hey bro, wanna come to my room?" "Do you mind sleeping with me?" Yeah, that last one happen do to them watching a ghost horror movie.

They would watch any slasher movie with all the gore and blood as possible. But throw a ghost in it and they won't be able to sleep. Dylan can say they did cuddle. And as a growing boy, did have a bit of feelings about that, but denied his wants since it was wrong. Noah thought the same when he woke up first and watch his brother sleep on his chest.

He was so warm and soft. He did caress Dylan's skin and hair. He nearly planted a kiss just to try it out, but held himself back. He only have three more months before he'll be able to move out. He haven't told his brother yet, but he wasn't ready for that. Their mother told them wake up when she caught them cuddling. She did yell at them, telling them it was wrong for them to cuddle each other.

They did ignore their mother, mostly because they knew that. It was supposed to be for comfort from that movie. Never again will they watch that movie again. But one started to have idea. "Hey Dylan, wanna have dinner with me?" Dylan looked up from his phone. School just got out last week and they already went to a party to celebrate.

"Dinner? Where at?" Noah shrugged. "Where ever you want to be honest. My treat though." Dylan smiled. "KFC?" Noah smiled. "Really? Out of all places?" Dylan crossed his arms. "I like chicken. Sue me. Are we going?" Noah nodded. Noah drove his old car and went to KFC. Noah ordered for Dylan, knowing his favorite food, and ordered for himself.

They waited for food in a booth. "So why you decide to take me out? Not that I'm not grateful." Dylan asked. Noah bit his lips. "I wanted to talk to you. Strictly between me and you." Someone called out their number and Noah went to get it, mostly to by him some time. It only lasted for ten seconds. Dylan didn't touch his food. "Talk to me.

What's wrong?" Dylan asked. He was such a good guy. A beautiful one at that. "Look, I was just wondering if we can try something out. Just you and me. Maybe we can try dating?" Dylan ate one hot wing. "So you want to double date? I mean, I don't see why not. You have to give me a picture or something first though." Noah moved his food to the side.

"No, not that. I meant date each other. To try things out. Not saying it's permanent, but I do want things to happen. Nothing too crazy like sex, but maybe just date or something." Dylan ate more food to avoid speaking. He didn't know how to feel about that. On one side, he was curious. He would be lying if he didn't say he didn't feel close to Noah.

Could it be attraction? On another note, they was brothers. They can't be public about it, much less tell their parents. Noah got restless and sat on Dylan's side of the booth. "Look, just tell me if you don't feel anything." Dylan jumped. "No! Wait! You can't do anything yet. I'll expect it and it'll be awkward." Noah wasn't buying it. "You mean vs if I do it naturally? Or anybody in general?" Dylan pouted.

"Well that's why you got to woo me first so it won't be awkward." Noah pulled his food over and started eating his mac and cheese. "So we're going to be dating?" Noah asked to confirm. "No. You have to woo me so we can start dating. As for how, that's your problem.

Not mine." Noah shook his head, but smiled. He can take the challenge. Why not? "Fine. I can do that. Just wait. You'll be wooed so hard that you'll want to be with me. But can you at least say you are interested in me?" Dylan smiled. "I will admit that I might be attracted to you and curious, but you can't ask me now."

Noah nodded. He could understand that. "Fine. But tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable. You'll always be my brother if this don't work out." Dylan nodded and lean on Noah's shoulder. "Thanks Noah." There was a bit of silence while they ate before Noah chuckled. "I can't believe we had to conversation in KFC." They both chuckled. Places like KFC can be romantic if only you make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below thoughts, concerns, or praise.


	2. Notice me

Dylan was expecting the wooing to be evident. Like unexpected flowers, love letters, or something very cliche. It was worse in a good way. After the talk, things was normal. Normal family duties like the mom cooking, dad drinking beer, and Noah on his laptop and murmuring about something.

Dylan did find it natural for Noah to talk to himself. Cute now that he was thinking about it. But when Noah caught his gaze, he would smile and wink before going back to his work. Dylan put in a lot of work not blushing. Then in the morning, a simple passing the plate of food, and our hands touch.

It was too early for that. But it was working. Speaking of that, "Hey Dylan, You want to come visit my job? It's pretty good and it'll probably help you on your feet." Dylan felt uneasy. "I don't know about that. I don't work well with people like you and that's based on experience."

Noah lean against the counter, his full attention on Dylan. "First of all, High school sucks. Second of all, those people are not like the people I serve. Third of all," Noah smiled at the nervousness in Dylan's eyes. He really can't say no, "I'll see what's available behind the scenes for you. But that's only if you come to work with me. Let mom and dad have a moment to themselves."

Dylan was thankful. He really can't deal with people, but that's where all the good paying jobs are. "Maybe I should, you know, deal with people." Noah checked his watch and nodded. He grab Dylan's hand and his jacket before both of them leaving.

"Dylan, just do what you love. You only have one life, so live it doing what you love, not miseribly. If you don't want to deal with people, I'm not going to force you. Now buckle up. I won't be responsible for your untimely death." Dylan chuckled. "If I die on your hands, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life." Noah rolled his eyes and started his car.  


\-------------------------  


Dylan underestimated Noah's job. He serves with a smile, balance a tray full of food and drinks, and meanwhile look good the whole time. Dylan never thought anyone would look good in a apron, but Noah's white sleeves of his shirt was rolled up to the elbows.

That usually spell I'm hot if Dylan had any say on it. Noah seems to know it as well, trying to catch Dylan's eyes. Dylan felt a bit underdressed, but decided to make up for it. If he wants to make their soon to be relationship to work, which he was leaning towards, he has to do his part too.

But how? Sparing another look at Noah, Dylan grab a napkin and a pen and wrote an encouraging note to Noah. He wrote a few to be honest, just so he could give it to Noah throughout the work shift. Anyone would love positive notes, right? Even on a napkin, right?

When Noah was about to walk pass, Dylan motion him to come here. Noah seem pleased with this until Dylan laid a napkin on his tray. He was confused. "Open it, but away from me." Dylan directed. Dylan was excited, biting his bottom lip. "Okay?" Noah did so a while later and glowed.  


**You look good when you work.**  


Noah wanted to press a kiss to Dylan's cheek in return for the compliment, but held himself back. He already felt his face burn already and he was sure he looked like a total idiot already, so he continued working.

Noah spared a glance at Dylan, only to find him with napkins scattered around him while he tap the pen against lips. He was looking up, assuming he was thinking, before he smiled big and jotted down something on a napkin. That boy was so cute. Noah only hoped he meant it.  


\------------------------------  


Noah had a stack full of napkins with compliments and motivational quotes. This was the best day of his life. Or at least the best work day. He decided to take Dylan on a drive, no destination in mind and Dylan didn't seem to mind. Dylan was talking about the time when he went to camp. "I can't believe I was so embarrassed that one time you came to camp with me.

If was fun, now that I thought about it." "How come you didn't like me going?" Noah asked. "I don't know. I mean, it was the one thing I could say I was good at and no one knows me. I get to start over. Nothing really last with me. I try doing something, it goes good before it crash and burns. Remember the school play and the time I played soccer? Complete failures."

Noah didn't agree. He thought Dylan was talented. Especially when it comes to the mental aspect of things. "How about that time you was a mathlete? That was pretty cool. And those competitions was fun. And those times when you bring home awesome creations from your art class. Those paintings was so realistic."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "You're just sucking up now. So what?" Dylan was so hard headed at times. "So I think you shouldn't down play your talents. You're talents is one of the things I like about you." Dylan was quiet for a few moments. Noah didn't know what he was thinking, but he hope he was considering his words.

"Do you think we can go camping? Just me and you one day?" Noah sighed. Or Dylan can just change to subject. "I don't see why not. I would love to go camping with you. So long you paint me a sunset when we go." Noah suggested. He glanced at Dylan, only to catch him in deep thought and mid pout. Cute. "You're a stubborn idiot." Dylan responded.

"I don't hear a no." Noah felt a hand on top of his. It took a lot of strength of him to not kiss the boy next to him. "I guess not." Dylan said softly. He looked out the window, catching the soon sunset he will one day paint, missing the loving look Noah passed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below thoughts, concerns, or praise.


	3. Tease Me

Dylan was bored at home. His parents was trying to live their life while they had it, so most of his time out was spent with his brother or a few friends he had. But his friends was currently doing summer jobs and his brother was helping out a friend. Dylan was probably welcomed if he asked, but speaking to Noah's friends was always weird for him.

So he did the next best thing, clean out his entire room. He took every bit of clothing he had and washed it, clean and rearrange his shoes, went through his things to sale on ebay or to keep, vacuum the carpet, even polish his windows. By the time he got done and was just waiting on his clothes, only three hours went by. So he went to bake cookies and brownies.

He knew his family would eat only a few, so he planned on giving the brownies to his next door neighbor. Only an hour and a half went by and his mother came home. "Smells good in here honey." She said. Dylan smiled. "Thanks mom. The brownies are for the next door neighbor." The mother took a fresh baked cookie.

"That's nice dear. I heard their nephew is staying with them, you should show him around. Wouldn't that be nice?" Dylan didn't think so. The mother's on this street likes to gossip and Dylan didn't want to be part of that in any way. The mother left, Dylan thankful she didn't wait for an answer. Dylan went ahead and washed the dishes. 

Once done, Noah walked in all sweaty. "Ew, you stink. What have you been up to anyway?" Dylan asked, covering his nose. Noah smiled, shrugging a bit. "I was helping a friend move out and today happens to be hot. See, it's the sun's fault." Dylan rolled his eyes. "Well don't go into my room till after you washed. I clean it today." Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Must've been bored to finally clean that messy room." Noah said, walking towards Dylan. Dylan shook his head, hand outstretched. "It wasn't messy, it was organize in a way I could find things." Dylan's back hit the fridge and his hand touched Noah's sweaty shirt covered chest. He was surprised how hard it was. "Stop, mom is home and dad will be here any minute." Dylan said lowly enough for Noah to hear.

"I'm just taunting my little brother like a big brother suppose to." Noah bend Dylan's arm so they he was a little closer. "You call it taunting, I say it's teasing." Dylan whispered. Noah grab Dylan's hips and held him against the fridge. By this time, Dylan didn't care about the sweat. "So long as it's working, I don't care what you call it."

Noah bit his lips and made a show of looking at Dylan's lips. It was working. It has been a week since they talked at KFC. Every day, when Noah goes to work, Dylan wrote on napkins. He knew Noah was being patient, but Dylan was worried if he waits too long, Noah would give up. 

If you can't tell, he was terrible at relationships. They both heard steps coming and Noah backed away. Dylan suddenly missed the closeness. Noah winked but addressing mom. "Hey mom." Noah said normally, as if he wasn't just tempting Dylan just a moment ago.

"Hey baby. Ew! Go shower honey, you smell." Noah chuckled. Dylan's mother came into his view and paused. "Dylan, what's wrong?" Dylan shook his head slowly. "Nothing mom. Just remember I have a summer project I have to do. I need be at the library tomorrow." His mother nodded, moving Dylan over so she can look in the fridge.

"Well I can drop you off, but your brother would have to pick you up. I have a meeting tomorrow." Dylan sighed. His mother meant to the meeting the women meet up and chat and gossip. Right, a meeting. "That's okay with me. I'll tell Noah when he's out. I'll be in my room, doing my summer project." 

His mother hummed while he headed towards his room. Honestly did have to start that project. Mostly his english summer project. He have to write a short for class or five poems. Hopefully the library can give him a few ideas.  


Noah entered Dylan's room in a t-shirt and boxers, Dylan at his desk with his notepad. It had a few ideas, but he was stuck. What was Dylan suppose to write about. He was steering clear of a romantic short story, leaning more towards horror. But that was becoming too hard, so he was sticking to basic life lesson short story.

But that was boring to him. He wanted something to get people's attention. Perhaps he can go with a gay short story? "What are you stressing over about? You'll get wrinkles." Dylan really was rolling his eyes lately. One of these days, it'll get stuck. "Summer project. You're lucky you're done with school." Noah laid on Dylan's bed, messing with one of Dylan's trinkets. Dylan turn to him. Noah was really looking good lately.

He looked so smooth to the touch. His shoulders was broad and his biceps was starting to stand out. Dylan like arms. "I miss school. Enjoy it while you can." Dylan shrugged. "The day I can stop waking up at six will be a great day." Noah turn to his side, facing Dylan. Dylan was adorable. The fluffy hair tied back, the soft pink lips, green gorgeous eyes.

It was a shame he was related to him. Like a cruel joke. Dylan cleared his throat, feeling a bit hot from Noah basically scanning his body. "Tomorrow, I need you to pick me up from the library. Mom is going to drop me off there." Noah hummed in response. 

Dylan sighed and got into his bed as well, a bit of space between them. They both felt a little hot, being close to one another. "Can I?" Noah asked quietly. Dylan nodded. Noah grazed his hand against Dylan's cheek, sliding his fingers under his chin. Dylan touch Noah's clothed chest again, sliding it down to Noah's harden abs.

They both wanted to share just one kiss, but Noah didn't want to cross a line and Dylan wasn't sure yet. So Noah pressed a kiss to Dylan's forehead. "I better get to bed. See you tomorrow Dylan." Noah got up and off the bed, heading towards the door. Dylan moved over to the warm spot Noah left. "Goodnight Noah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below thoughts, concerns, or praise.


	4. Only Me

Dylan was in the library, studying the relationship between Achilles and Patroclus. It was so obvious that they love each other. So he studied that relationship and wondered how he could make a short out of that. He was going to read up on Apollo and Hyacinthus when arms came around him and hug him from behind. It was a bit awkward since the chair was in the way.

Also Dylan was planning on denying that he yelp in fright. He heard a chuckle by his ear and Dylan turn towards it. Hazel eyes met his own green ones and he wanted to glare at him, but decided for an eye roll. He really do need to control that habit. "Hey Dylan. You ready to go? Whatcha reading?"

Noah looked over his shoulder at his notes and scattered books. "I thought you wasn't going the romantic route?" Noah asked. Dylan lean his head back on Noah's shoulder, really eyeing Noah's arms. Noah was starting to wear more sleeveless shirt and Dylan was suspecting Noah knew about his arm obsession.

"It's going to be a gay short story, but I don't know if I want someone to die in the end because of jealousy. The Apollo and Hyacinthus story is cute." Dylan explained. "I think a cute love story is fine. Why add jealousy?" Noah asked. Dylan gathered his books to turn them in.Noah gave him space to do so. 

"Because it adds drama. And who don't like drama? Life is one big drama and one day, we'll have drama." Noah smiled sweetly, walking behind Dylan. "I like it when you say we." Dylan blushed, refusing to turn around towards Noah. "Well, are we going to be a we one day?" Dylan asked.

Noah said nothing as Dylan turn in his book and they walk towards the car. Dylan felt his heart thump a bit harder than usual. Noah started the car, but made no move towards driving. "Noah?" Dylan asked softly. The air around them felt unspoken and no one made a move to open up.

"I hope we become a we." Noah responded softly. Then Noah drove and there was nothing but silence. During the ride, Dylan place a hand on top of Noah's. Noah linked their fingers together, their hands warm and comfortable in the middle. The sad part was when they arrived home and their mom's meeting was at their house this time.

"Crap. A room full of ladies is a nosy one. Want to stay in my room?" Noah asked. "As if you have to ask." Noah pinch Dylan's cheek, Dylan swatting his hands away. They walked in to the living room full of women with a comfortable amount of space between them. 

Noah wanted to finally kiss him, no matter where and when. He almost did while parked in front of the library, but he likes the comfort of his room more. Just one kiss. Or maybe a make out session if he's lucky. But one of the women called out the Dylan and Noah was force to stay with him because he didn't want to lose sight of Dylan. It was their next door neighbor Ms. Hunt.

She was a good looking woman in her forties. There was a boy sitting next to her on his phone. "Nice to see you Dylan baby. I want you to meet my nephew. He'll be going to your high school this fall." The boy looked up at Dylan. Dylan smile his pretty smile and shook hands with the boy.

They talked a bit, Dylan's hands on his hips and with a slightly cocked head. A bit of his hair fell in his face, making him looked gorgeous. What's worse was the slight blush on the nephew and the mothers gossiping about them. Noah glared. He crossed his arms and walked up behind Dylan. 

"School isn't that bad. Since it's your last year, you can expect more privileges and freedom the other classes don't have." Another bad part was the fact he can't act like a possessive boyfriend. He can act like a big brother. Noah wrapped his arm Dylan. "Dylan, buddy, we gotta go finish that project of yours. 

You don't need to start the year with an F. Then we got to plan for our trips." Dylan was confuse. Trips? "Noah, let them talk. The project can wait." Their mother said. Noah groan quietly before turning to her, forcing Dylan to do so as well. "He has all school year to get to know him.

I need his help with a few things and I want to get some time with him before college starts. We got a few plans to make." Their mother sighed and wave them away. "See you later Sammy."Dylan wave to the boy. Noah huffed and took Dylan to his room, Dylan chuckling softly at Noah's antics. Once the door was close, Noah let him go. 

Dylan was enjoying the sight on Noah's face. "Remember when we talked about drama and jealousy?" Dylan toyed. Dylan sat on Noah's bed, the familiar scent of Noah tickling his nose. He love that smell. Noah stood in front of him, still a bit peeved. "Only you Noah. You have nothing to worry about. I want you, not him." Dylan enforced. Noah's expression soften and he got on his knees in front of Dylan.

"Only me?" He asked with a growing smile. Dylan ignored it, mostly because Noah look cute when he glow with happiness. Dylan laid down on bed, face turn away. He heard Noah move around before straddling him. Dylan yelp a bit, but thanks to Noah bring his face close to his, he didn't sit up. "Only me?" Noah asked one more time. Dylan's cheeks warm up under Noah's gaze. 

Dylan couldn't help but place his hands on Noah's arms, sliding up to his shoulders. There was something daring about doing this behind closed doors. So many people who could walk in at any moment while they was in this position. Maybe this was what prompted Dylan to lean up and plant a kiss to Noah's lips. 

It was really nothing but lips touching, but he felt like he did something daring and exciting. Noah was shocked. He thought he was going to be the first one to make the move, but he wasn't upset. He wanted more. He lean down and press his lips to Dylan's. Just pressing of lips. It was so soft against his own. Placing a hand on Dylan's cheek, he snaked his to Dylan's lips to have him open his mouth.

Dylan sucked in breath before they have a open mouthed kiss. Dylan's hands held Noah's face, deepening the kiss. Noah moan into the kiss, but backed away once he felt himself getting hot. He wasn't ready for that. They both was breathless for a moment, both staring openly as their lips tingled. The kiss was amazing. Better than amazing.

Dylan cleared his throat. "Mind if we cuddle a bit?" He asked. Noah turn to Dylan and his heart pounded harder. He nodded with a small smile. He held Dylan from behind, his nose in Dylan's hair and Dylan savouring the feel of those arms around him.  


How could something so wrong feel so right and perfect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below thoughts, concerns, or praise.


	5. Embarrass Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are adorable.

They didn't talk about it when they separated from cuddling, both a bit embarrassed. So yeah, there was no talks the next day. They ate breakfast quietly, always turning away when their eyes met. "What is wrong with y'all? Y'all act like you seen you grandma naked or something?"

Well there's a image Dylan and Noah didn't need. Noah answered since Dylan was somewhat of a bad liar. "I gave him a gay sex talk and I made the wrong decision to show him porn to help. He saw my boner." The mother was quiet for a moment, not really wanting that much information.

Don't get her wrong, she knew her boys have reactions and are a bit sexual, but she respects privacy as well. "First, TMI hon. Secondly, Dylan, it's a perfectly normal reaction when seeing something you like." Dylan's face was froze in embarrassment. Half of what Noah said was true.

There was gayness and boners involve, but now his mother talking to him about boners. "I know mom. Geez, Noah told me before running. And I had them before mom." Dylan said in a high pitched voice. He also didn't know why he said that last part, but at last his mom dropped the subject and left for work. Once they were alone, they still didn't talk about it.

But Dylan still wanted to change the subject. "You said something about trips last night. Was that a lie?" Noah sat on the couch, Dylan followed after. "No. If we plan a few trips, we can be together and I can properly woo you. Or are we finally pass wooing and we can finally start dating?" 

Again, Dylan was reminded of the kiss. It was an amazing kiss. He haven't been kiss like that ever. No two friends kiss like that and stay friends. Noah thump his head with a smile. A cocky smile. Oh, he knew that kiss was good. At least Dylan have something against Noah if he start playing dirty.

"Maybe we can start dating. Not because of what happen last night, but because i think we're ready." Dylan said, backing up how bad of a liar he was. "Sure. That's why. But let's discuss where we should go. Camping in one of them, but we are going to save that for last. I was thinking we should go to the beach." Dylan nodded. He haven't been to the beach for a while.

"Sure, but can we go to an amusement park? If I have to paint a sunset, you have to get on one rollercoaster with me." That caught Noah off guard. "Rollercoaster ride? C'mon Dylan, I hate those rides. And that's unfair." Noah begged. "But can you get on it for me? Just one ride and I swear I'll do what you want." Noah raise an eyebrow. "Be careful saying that Dylan." Noah said in a low voice. Dammit Noah.

I was that low sexy voice Dylan only hear on tv. It made his body thrum with excitement. "I trust you won't abuse it. Now, is that a deal? Will you get on one rollercoaster ride with me?" Dylan asked. Noah grab Dylan hand and played with it. "Fine. But only one ride. And nothing that goes upside down."

Dylan nodded with a smile that made Noah's heart flutter. "Are you okay with sharing one bed? It's cheaper and I don't see a reason for us to sleep separately." Noah explained. Dylan watch Noah play with his hand, inwardly blushing. Dylan was trying to down it by thinking it was just two brothers sharing a bed.

If sisters can do it, they can too without making it sexual. But, again, he was reminded of the kiss and their situation. They was dating. They was together and intimate things are going to happen. Some even in a bed. But he was certain sex wasn't going to happen. They wasn't ready yet. They couldn't even talk about the kiss just last night.  


Or maybe that was just him and Noah was being polite to not push him or overstep.  


Noah can be nice like that.  


"Sure, I'm okay with that. Are you?" Noah scooted closer to Dylan. "I'm the one who asked Dylan. We can even practice in my room if you want?" Dylan smiled. "No thanks. So first we are going to the beach or the amusement park?" Noah kissed Dylan's knuckles just because he wanted to.

"The amusement park is closer. We'll go there and stay at the hotel for three days before we'll go the beach. I have a friend near there and there's suppose to be a party going on there. I wanna take you and have fun. No one knows we're related and we can be romantic if we wanted to."

That's what Dylan secretly wanted. To just be a couple without judgement. "So long as you don't ditch me at the party, I'll be fine." Dylan said, still thinking of the romantic part of the journey they was about to go on. Noah took the chance to give Dylan a small kiss that shock Dylan and gave Noah his full attention.

"I want to go to the party to show you off Dylan. I would never ditch you. For crying out loud, you're my interest. But if you want, we can just stay in the hotel and cuddle and talk. I don't mind." Dylan lick his lips. He found it nice how Noah was towards him and his insecurities.

But he didn't want to hold Noah back. Noah rolled his eyes, basically reading Dylan's mind. "I can go to the party." Dylan responded. "Cute, but i mean what I say. If you don't want to go, we can stay in the hotel. You're not holding me back in any way." Dylan nodded.

"Then let's cross that bridge when we get there then. But let's get things ready to go. The sooner we can leave, the better." Noah nodded. He wanted to give Dylan everything he has. He wanted to treat Dylan like a proper boyfriend and do things together. Yes, the sooner, the better. 

Noah pressed another kiss to Dylan's hand. "Let's go shopping then. We'll need supplies and time for me to work things out." They both got up, hands still linked. "Do you want me to help out in any way?" Dylan asked. "You can give me affection as payment if you want. But money wise, no. Don't worry about it." 

Noah was sure Dylan wasn't going to do any type of affection towards him, thinking Noah would have to make the first move. He was shock when Dylan kiss his lips, looking cute and shy at the action he did. "Well, let's go." Dylan said, pulling Noah along. Noah was too busy touching his lips with a goofy smile. He was really starting to like kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below thoughts, concerns, or praise.
> 
> Have any of you had the gay sex talk or do you just figure it out yourself?


	6. Talk To Me

They was on the road three weeks later, blasting beyonce on the radio. Dylan sung along, dancing in his seat and Noah tried sneaking glances at Dylan next to him. He was such an adorable guy. After singing 'Single Ladies', Dylan turn it down to talk to Noah.

"So, where are we going exactly? You kept that hidden from me and I know there's a carnival in the opposite direction we're heading." Noah hummed before responding. "The one we're heading to is closer to the coast and a lot better than the one closer to home. Trust me." Dylan held his hand.

"So you rather drive five hours away instead of two hours?" Noah nodded. He only have three hours to go. Nothing too bad. "Do you want me to drive and let you rest?" Noah kissed Dylan's hand. "What did I say about how I want you to pay? I got this Dylan. Stop worrying and relax."

Noah heard Dylan sigh. "Fine, but why five hours away?" Dylan asked. "Because we have a greater chance of no one knowing us which means more time to be a couple rather than brothers." Dylan got quiet for a while, changing the beyonce CD to a Trey Songz CD.

Noah took a ramp towards another interstate. "How do you think of me? I mean, I know you like me and you know I like you, but how... I mean..." Dylan gave up on trying to ask the question. He didn't want to offend Noah and his wants, especially since it'll be very hypocritical as well.

Noah chuckled. "I see you as a person Dylan. Like any other person around me. I want to see you as my date, my boyfriend, my lover, someone I love as a person than a brother." Noah spared a glance at Dylan. Dylan was biting his bottom lip, watching cars go by. 

Noah let go of Dylan's hand. Noah really didn't want to push Dylan into this relationship. "I guess I'm trying to understand that as well." Dylan said softly. Noah frown. "Am I pushing you too fast into this? Is this uncomfortable?" Dylan turn to Noah and shook his head.

"No! No! I want this! I like you and I like kissing you and holding your hand." Dylan grab Noah's hand again. "Do you see us doing more than that? I mean, if this relationship continues?" Dylan cleared his throat.

Sure he thought about them doing more. Heck, they're about to share a bed for crying out loud. But he didn't want to admit that yet. So he kiss Noah's cheek instead. Noah smiled. 

He understood perfectly by that action. Noah turn up the music and he sung quietly. Dylan smile as well, nodding to the music, sometimes joining in as well. The next three hours went by smoothly.  


\-----------------------  


Dylan wanted to slap Noah when they got the their hotel. It was beautiful, shiny, fucking expensive enough that Dylan wanted to glare at Noah. But Dylan was too busy shock at the hotel. "No! How?" Noah chuckled. "I have been saving for years Dylan.

Also, don't worry about it. Now close your mouth before a fly flies in." Dylan close his mouth, but he doubt flies exist in this area. Dylan help with bags and they headed inside the hotel.

Everything was so light and shiny. Their footsteps echoed as they walked, the sweet smells of cinnamon tickling his nose. Noah checked in as Dylan looked around.

The place have a cute dinning area with televisions on the walls, A pool area Dylan has to go in because he loves water, and a gym with a few people working out. "C'mon Dylan. The best part is where we going. Then you can slap me." Dylan raised an eyebrow. Noah can't be that crazy.  


Then again...  


They got on the elevator and Noah click the tenth floor. "I already want to slap you." Noah smiled, kissing his cheek. The nerve. They got on their floor and Noah guided them to their room. "Cover your eyes." Noah told him. Dylan eyed Noah before doing so.

Noah unlock their room and open the door. He guided Dylan inside along with their stuff. "Can I open my eyes yet?" Dylan asked. "No. Not yet." Noah guided Dylan to the window. The view was beautiful and the sun was starting to set. They would have left early, but their mother had a list of what she wanted from them, rules, and a bunch of pictures to be taken. 

Their dad just told them to have fun and gave them a bottle of wine Noah had to put back behind his back. "Alright, now open them." Dylan open his eyes and gasped. They was pretty high up enough to see the horizon. The pretty blue mix with orange which was fading to red.

The lights cast an orange glow into the room. The room was mix of red and white, the tv on the wall and the desk next to it fill with needed information. The fridge was on the other side, closer to the door with a microwave on top of it. "Beautiful." Dylan said softly. 

There was no other word for it. Dylan caught Noah staring at him and blushed. "Noah, stop staring at me." Dylan said, crossing his arms. "Can't I stare at beautiful things too?" Noah walked away to get their things arrange while Dylan was still trying to process Noah calling him beautiful.

"Smooth." Dylan went to help Noah out, thinking about tomorrow. "Are we going to go to the carnival tomorrow?" Dylan asked. Noah nodded. "Anything you want. But remember, only one rollercoaster for me. Go easy on me." Dylan nodded. He went up to Noah and gave a small kiss Noah thoroughly enjoyed.

"Well I'm about to wash. When I come out, I can order pizza." Noah held Dylan's hips. "I could join you in that shower you know." Noah pressed a kiss, but Dylan was too busy smiling. "Funny, but not tonight." 

Dylan push him away. "Fine, but you are always welcome to join me whenever you want." Noah told him. Tempting as it was, Dylan decided to just imagine it at the moment. Maybe next time.


	7. Play With Me

Sharing a bed wasn't as bad or sexual as Dylan thought. Dylan was a bit nervous, but Noah smack him with a pillow and told him to stop being a chicken and get in. So Dylan slept on Noah's chest, hearing his heart against his ear. It was soothing to him and a bit romantic when Noah kiss his head and rub circles on his back.

Dylan was out like a light. They slept until eight in the morning and brush their teeth together, teasing each other. Then they went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Open up. Let me feed you." Dylan felt embarrassed for a moment before opening his mouth. Noah was enjoying this. No one batted an eye at them and he was able to kiss Dylan openly. 

Dylan was still a bit fearful, but always had a smile on his face. It wasn't till after twelve they got ready to go the the carnival. Dylan was bouncing in his seat in shorts that Noah was enjoying. "I can't wait to ride all the rides. And eat all the food. Can we have popcorn? Oh, And cotton candy!"

Noah chuckled at the excited boy, but he was more worried about the rollercoaster. He didn't like to be too high and feel his stomach drop. He always felt like he have to puke right after and didn't the feeling of not being steady. 

He can handle the high swings and the Ferris wheel, something either slow or not that high. Dylan notice how quiet Noah was and smiled. It was sweet to see him not confident for once and depend on Dylan. In a way, it made him feel needed. They made it to the carnival and Dylan waited for him to park. 

That's when Dylan made him kiss him deeply. Noah froze for a moment, but responded as well. It was a rare moment Dylan would make the first move. Noah hands was on Dylan's hips while Dylan's arms was around Noah. Their tongues tangle as they taste the breakfast they had.

By the time they separated, they was both breathless. "What was that for?" Noah asked. "I wanted you to stop being scared. And I wanted you to know that I'm here." Noah was starting to fall for the boy next to him. "Thanks." Dylan nodded and got out the car, not wanting Noah to see him blush. Noah followed after him, quickly to hold his hand. "Wait! Let's take a picture." Great, something to show to his future kids.  


Wait!  


Future Kids?!  


Too Soon!  


\---------------------------------------  


They rode on plenty of ride, all close to the ground. They got dizzy, wore 3-D glasses, and got a chance to shoot things. Being a good date, mainly because Noah didn't know if he was classified as boyfriend yet, won a few games and got Dylan a couple stuff animal. He was hugging the stuff tiger right now.

"It's so cute. Your name will be Winnie." Noah held him from behind. "Winnie can be our baby." Dylan push him away with a blush. "Too Soon Noah." Noah laugh and rode on a few more rides. But Noah couldn't avoid the inevitable. They got in line for a fast rollercoaster ride. 

It wasn't bad compared to the others in the park, but it still freaked Noah out. He clung to Dylan from behind, burying his head in Dylan's neck. "Aw Noah, nothing to be afraid of. I'm here." Noah shook his head as he heard yelling and cheering. 

"You don't have to get on Noah. I'll still do the painting. I just want you to have fun." Noah consider backing out, but shook his head. He wants to do things together with Dylan. If that means every now and then he have to get on a rollercoaster, he can do it.  


Yeah... he can do it.  


He was damn near panicking when they was in the front. "Noah, we can leave. We don't have to get on." Noah shook his head. He was calling himself a fool, but he was a stubborn fool who was falling for the boy in his arms. He's getting on this rollercoaster. 

"No, I can do this." Dylan rolled his eyes. "I know you can, be you don't have to. You have nothing to prove that I already don't know. You're smart and brave and the most lovable guy I know. You backing out don't mean nothing to me. I still want you."

As sweet as it was, Noah got on the ride. Dylan sat next to him, offering a hand. Noah took it, clenching. "When you feel you stomach drop, just scream as loud as you can and squeeze my hand." Dylan kissed Noah's cheek, making Noah feel a little better. 

That didn't hold him back from screaming his head off and blacking out once.  


\------------------------------------  


Dylan had to drive back as Noah moan in the passenger side. "I'm never getting on another rollercoaster ever again." Dylan chuckled. "It was not that bad. I can't believe you actually fainted mid ride for three seconds then back to panicking. I'm sorry, but that was funny." Dylan laugh hard just remembering it, nearly bringing him to tears.

Noah groaned. "So glad my pain brought you joy." Noah said sarcastically. Dylan still laughed on. They arrive at the hotel and Dylan help Noah head inside and to their room. Noah fell onto the bed, bless that it was soft and comfy. Dylan fetched him so water to give him. "Thanks." Noah drank a bit.

They was quiet for a while, Dylan wondering what to do to cheer Noah up. There was no way that memory was not going to make him laugh and he was going to bring that up someday. Noah was doomed about that. But Dylan then straddle Noah, a bit embarrassed. 

Noah was too busy covering his eyes, but he was awake. "I'm sorry Noah. I hope I didn't make you feel bad." Noah hummed. Dylan pouted. "Noah, you really made me proud of you." Noah remove one arm to look at Dylan. "Go on." Dylan sighed. 

"You are a amazing guy I love being with. And hot. And whatever else I wrote on those napkins." Noah rolled his eyes, but he was smiling and that's what matters. Noah sat up, pulling Dylan close. "You are so lucky that you are worth it." Dylan gave a guilty smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching those people who fainted during rides and decided to include that with Noah. I'm sorry, but I laugh writing that part. But I understand him as well. I don't like rollercoasters either, but I don't faint. LOL!! So sorry Noah!!!


	8. Swim With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I have an upcoming sequel I'm writing, which is a bit similar but with more drama. 
> 
> Here's a cute little randomness of our lovable duo.

Noah was sitting in the dark, just thinking quietly to himself. Dylan was next to him sleeping soundly. Noah was wondering what to do when he goes to college. He really didn't want to part ways with Dylan for a year till Dylan graduate high school. That was too much time and Noah didn't want to be apart. 

Not to mention, even if he did come home, he can't shower Dylan with love how he wanted to. Can Noah hide their relationship for a year? Sure if it was away from their parents roof, but under it, Noah would be stuck hiding again. Maybe he was thinking too far ahead.

They only been together for a month and soon to be week. Was Noah getting too attached? Dylan whimpered a bit before tossing and turning, starting to wake up. "Noah?" Dylan asked tiredly. Noah smiled. He was falling. Is it too soon? "Noah? What are you doing up? And it's cold."

Dylan's voice sounded a bit vulnerable and small. Maybe it was because he was tired. Dylan grumbled a bit before sitting up a bit. Noah watch his every movement, keeping the image of the fluffy haired boy in his mind. Dylan's black hair stuck up in every direction, looking pretty in Noah's eyes.

He was cuddling the stuff tiger to his chest and showed a bit of a pout. His green eyes was the best thing about him. Like a pure dark green with no other hint of color attached to it. Absolutely beautiful. "You're scaring me Noah." Dylan said. Noah smiled. "Sorry. Just thinking." Dylan hummed.

"Are you still mad about the carnival thing?" Dylan asked. Noah chuckled. He was never mad at Dylan. It was strange that Dylan even asked. "No babe. I don't care about that. Just stressed I guess." Dylan frown. "Wanna talk about it?" Noah shook his head.

If things works out before school starts, Noah wouldn't have to worry so much. "Wanna go swim with me?" Noah asked. Dylan looked confused. "Swimming? Isn't it late?" Noah hopped out of bed and dug through his things. "Never too late for a late night swim. Now c'mon, we'll be the only one's there at this time.

Think of this as a pre-date." Dylan smiled and got off the bed. "A pre-date? I thought the carnival thing was a date." They both started changing into their swim trunks, Noah catching a glimpse of Dylan's butt. "It can be known as a date. Would it be our first date or the KFC thing?" Noah asked.

Dylan groan. Noah held him from behind before Dylan gets a chance to put on a shirt. So warm. Dylan squeaked. "Noah!" Noah kissed on Dylan's neck while tickling him. Dylan laughed against Noah, turning around and hugging him to make Noah stop tickling him.

Noah hug him back. This was their first time being shirtless together, so they both felt a little heated. "Are you happy to see me Noah?" Dylan asked teasingly. Noah had half a nerve to throw Dylan onto the bed just to show how much he's happy. "Pool Dylan." Dylan giggled.  


\-----------------------------------  


Dylan refuse to get in cold water. He rather be in the jacuzzi. It's warmer. "Dylan, why aren't you wet yet?" Noah asked. He was currently in the pool, swimming around like a fish. "I have a few good reasons why." Dylan grumbled. Dylan found out he was more open with his words at night because they was alone and Noah tends to be shirtless.

He have only so much resolve before his hormones kick in. "Well maybe I can solve one of those problems if you get in the water." Tempting, but Dylan hates the cold. He tried walking in the water, but as soon as the water touch his shorts, Dylan shook his head.

"Too cold." That's when Noah put on a sneaky smile and got closer to Dylan. Dylan glared. "Noah." Dylan warned, but it meant nothing when Noah pulled Dylan into the cold water. The water wasn't deep, so Dylan came back up the surface to see Noah laughing his head off.

The nerve. And that began the water fight they had, Dylan trying to drown Noah and Noah trying to wet Dylan as much as he can. Both was laughing and squealing as they had fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter. Writing the sequel of 'Let Me Help You' story.  
> Lander wants to live a No Boyfriend life while taking care of his sick mom.
> 
> Nick wants some love from Lander while taking care of his baby sister.
> 
> **Who knows what the future holds.**
> 
> Go check it out.


	9. Touch me

The sun shined brightly, the seagulls squawk above, the the sand burn underneath. Dylan wasn't the one to show skin, not wanting to be judged by other people. He was small and a little thinner for his age with slight hips. He blame the women in his family.

Noah was what a man supposed to be. Tall, strong, muscular in places it made Dylan want to touch. He was a bit sensitive than his brother, always reaching for compliments and improvements. Growing up, he wanted to be notice. He followed his older brother's footsteps, getting into clubs and sports. Noah was into wrestling before he focus on swimming in high school.

He was loved. Dylan failed at being notice, so he was stuck hiding. He was still dreading the party he agreed to just to make Noah happy. "Let's go Dylan! The hot sand and salty water is waiting for us." Dylan adjusted his flip flops, not into the sand burning his feet.

Summer really hit today. Dylan felt the burning on his skin. "It can wait. We need sunblock first." Dylan laid down the beach blanket and set up the umbrella. Noah laid his down with a smile. "Sunblock is for wimps babe. Join me in the water." Dylan rolled his eyes and drank a bit of water before pulling out sunblock. "Keep that same energy when you start suffering sunburn."

Noah chuckled and they both sat down on their blanket. Noah took off his shirt, Dylan turning his head to not stare. He focus on putting on sunblock on his arms and legs. Noah watched Dylan avoid his direction with a blush. 

Dylan was bold in the comfort of being alone, but out in the open, very shy. Noah was determined to change that. "Aren't you going to take off your shirt?" Noah asked. Dylan shook his head. Noah kissed his shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about baby. And if anyone gives you a hard time, which I doubt, I'll handle it for you. Be a little confident in yourself Dylan. Nothing bad won't happen and you're definitely not ugly." Dylan bit his lips. If Noah can get on that rollercoaster for him, Dylan can deal with people. He sighed and took off his shirt. 

Noah watched Dylan's body tighten at the motion. Dylan was muscular in a sense, but not as pronounced. Noah still love it. Dylan wrapped his arms around himself, feeling a bit exposed. Noah got on his knees behind him. "Relax babe. Pretend like it's just you and me." Noah said softly. Dylan nodded and focus on the sounds around him with closed eyes. 

The ocean crashing to shore, the sound of kids laughing and playing. The birds above making themselves known. Noah kissed the back of his neck, rubbing down Dylan's arms. Dylan's hands slid down and rested on his lap. "I'm going to rub the lotion on your back, okay?" 

Dylan nodded slowly, feeling relaxed. Noah open the bottle and pour a bit on his hand. After rubbing it between his hands, he massaged it onto Dylan's shoulders and back. Dylan sighed and lean his head back onto Noah's shoulder. Noah move his hands across Dylan's waist and rub Dylan's abdomen, Dylan chuckling a bit. 

Noah kissed his cheek and jaw before they shared a kiss, Dylan moaning a bit when Noah's fingers grazed his nipples. Once separated, Noah said, "There, now you are protected." Dylan open his eyes with a calmer smile. "You're not." Dylan stated. Noah backed up a bit, Dylan leaning up. 

"Well, I can run to the store and get condoms if you really want to talk about protection." Dylan wanted to throw sand at Noah, but he felt it as well. The moment felt special, intimate, loving. Those was turn on's in his book rather than silly flirting and teasing.

But only Noah knows how to do all those things and make it attractive. "Shut up and lay down so I can get your back." Noah did so chuckling. The moment made him giddy with want. He wanted to hold Dylan, make him laugh and smile, kiss him some more and search his body.

He wanted to know Dylan deeper than what he knew as a brother. He didn't want boundaries set by social standards due to blood, he wanted more. "Are we boyfriends Dylan?" Noah asked. He truly didn't know. Noah still haven't took Dylan on a proper date. 

Like a date they both knew it was a date. Sure there was a few kisses here and there with an occasional timid touches, but what we're they exactly? Can Noah tell people that Dylan was his boyfriend or just a person of interest? Noah felt a kiss on his shoulder. "I would love to be your boyfriend."

Noah wanted to shout with joy. Dylan continue to put sunblock on Noah's back and Noah finish putting sunblock everywhere else before they ran to the water. Dylan's inner voice told him that they look silly, but as long as Noah was with him, he didn't mind.


	10. Dance with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Work coming up. Part 2 of Let Me Help you. If you like drama, romance, fluff, and smut, check it out. No spoilers.  
> Featured Character: Lander and Nick

Noah drove towards the party while talking to his friend on speaker. Dylan listened to them, not really having anything to add to the conversation. He focus more on calming his nerves. "Yeah man, This party is blasting. Can't wait to see you." Noah chuckled.

"I'll be sure to search you out. Be there in a minute." The friend made a sound of an affirmative and hung up. Noah looked over at Dylan. He was wearing cute dark blue shorts and a light blue tank top, twisting Noah's grad ring on his finger. Noah gave it to him when they was back in the room after announcing they was going to the party in a hour.

It wasn't to taunting him, but so Dylan can mentally prepare himself. The ring was a promise that Noah won't leave Dylan alone without his consent. "You know we can head back. I'm okay with just cuddling Dylan. You're already nervous as heck." Dylan shook his head, looking down the ring. Noah sighed and pulled over. He was worried for Dylan.

"Dylan, talk to me." Noah insisted. "It's just an irrational fear Noah. But I'll be fine. Honest." Dylan spared a glance at Noah and it looked like Noah didn't buy it. "I don't know how to dance." Dylan put out. Noah smiled. "I don't either. We're just here to have fun.

But as soon as you want to leave, we'll go." Dylan nodded and Noah continued driving, missing the grimace on Dylan's face. He didn't want their choices to be based on his own insecurities. So he was set on trying to last this party as long as he can, no matter how bad he felt.  


They walked hand in hand towards the big group of people dancing to the music that blasted from the speakers. The sun left the sky red and orange, the purple starting to set in. That gave him an idea for his painting. "Hey Noah, turn to the side." Confused, Noah did so and Dylan took a picture of his side profile. Dylan put his phone back in his pocket and didn't explain to Noah his reason.

"What was that about?" Noah asked. Dylan only smiled sweetly and Noah gave up by kissing those lips. He'll ask later. They enter the crowd of people, Noah tightening his hold of Dylan's hand, as they maneuver through the body of people. Dylan said sorry a couple times when he step on a few toes. Noah found a bit of open space for them and pulled Dylan to his body.

Dylan yelp and looked around worriedly. He had to remind himself that no one knows him. "Remember babe. Just you and me." Noah said into his ear. Dylan nodded, but it was embarrassing. He never danced in front of Noah, let alone with him. What if he looks stupid? 

Noah rolled his eyes and danced. Rather off beat in so many ways it made Dylan giggled. Noah didn't care how he looked. Heck, he even did The Sprinkler dance to make his point. Dylan covered his face and laughed before joining him. He didn't exactly know what he was doing, but he move his hips to the beat and raised his hands and Noah took the the chance to move in close and move against him.

They bump hips, laughed and giggled, sometimes grind whenever Dylan got a bit bold. That's when they heard someone call Noah's name. "Noah!" Noah turn and greeted his friend. Dylan vaguely remember him being part of the swim team. Dylan hanged back and let them get acquainted, watching them interact, but he didn't really get a chance to when Noah introduced him.

"This is my boyfriend Dylan. Dylan, this is Nick and his boyfriend Lander." Dylan greeted them and they seem friendly. Lander had an amputated leg and was up on a prosthetic on. Dylan never seen one before and Lander caught him staring. Dylan was about to apologize, but Lander simply smile.

"It's okay. I got hit by my half sister who was trying to steal my boyfriend away. Another simple day in my book." Lander explained. Sarcastic and straight to the point. Dylan liked him. "You mind coming with me to the beach house while our boyfriends chat. We're about to leave." 

Dylan looked towards Noah, he and Nick laughing about something. They should get time alone. Dylan nodded and after letting their boyfriends know, Noah had a proud smile on his face, Dylan and Lander made their way towards the beach house. Lander could tell Dylan wasn't a very talkative person, so he talk to him about the girl he and Nick was taking care of and how they got together thanks to her.

"Such a sweet little girl. She's totally going to be our flower girl." Dylan help him up the steps. "Wow, you two getting married? How long have you been together?" Dylan asked. "All together, four years soon to be five. Soon to be three years since we have been dating. 

And we are talking about marriage, not really certain at the moment." Dylan felt proud of him. "Congrats to y'all anyway." Lander smiled and Dylan open the door for him. The inside was full of snacks and drinks and people holding red cups. Dylan felt thirsty too and almost got himself some juice, but Lander stop him.

"Trust me, you don't want to drink that unless you want to see stars." Lander said, but still made a cup. He drunk some before telling Dylan to sip it. Dylan only had a bit, but Lander still took it away. Lander went to get his things and Dylan waited with the drunk.  


That was a bad idea.  


Some people approached him and complimented him, but some turn away when Dylan said he wasn't interested. But there was one who did stick around, trying to get him to drink more. Dylan already felt his body relax and his mind clear thanks to the drink, but he knew better than to drink more.

"I'm sorry, but I don't drink. Can you leave me alone now?" Dylan asked. The guy only cornered him. "Stop being such a tightwad and pucker up pretty boy. You're lucky I even giving you attention." Dylan turn his face, the guy's breath reeking of alcohol.

"No thank you. Please leave me alone." The guy only grab his chin and turn his back towards him. His filthy lips touched Dylan's, but didn't last long thanks to Lander pulling him off and pushing him to the ground. Then Lander grab Dylan's hand and they hurried out the beach house, the guy getting mad and talking to his friends.

Next thing they knew, they was being chased on the beach and Lander was laughing like a mad man. Dylan was a bit worried, but Lander's smile was contagious and soon he was too. They dodge and weave through the people, Dylan following Lander. He was fast for someone who have one real leg. Then they saw their boyfriends dancing with each other. 

Lander didn't bother stopping and crash onto Nick. Dylan hid behind Noah and held from behind. The guy and his friends came up to them just when Nick and Lander got up. "That stupid son of a bitch hit me!" Lander crossed his arms. "Honey, I pushed you away from my friend. If I wanted to hit you, crutches would have been involved."

So apparently Lander was bold too. "He was my boyfriend!" Dylan wanted to freak. Noah body tense in his hold and Dylan let go. "Wrong, he's my boyfriend. You touch him?" The guy smiled. "Not my fault if you can't pleasure him like I can." Now Dylan seen Noah get mad before, but not like this. Noah straight up punch the guy and knock him down. 

He even got on top of him and kept punching. The guy's friends was about to jump in, but Lander and Nick blocked them while Dylan tried to grab Noah. "Noah! Stop!" Noah got up and got in front of Dylan. The guy glared at him, throwing a few insults, but left. 

"Drunks, can't stand them." Nick said. Dylan checked over Noah, finding a few scratches and his knuckles bruised, but nothing to worry about. "I'm fine baby. I'm okay." Dylan nodded, not really sure how to feel. "Well, tonight has been eventful, but not all bad. You okay man?"

Noah nodded and they bump fist. Dylan liked Nick. He was a good guy. Dylan watch Nick whisper into Lander's ear, Lander laughing before Nick picked him up. They said their goodbyes and Nick carried Lander away. Dylan love their relationship and hoped one day, he would be going to a wedding soon. 

Dylan turn to Noah just in time for him to kiss him deeply and held his hips against his own. Dylan let him, wrapping his arms around him. Noah kiss down his neck and they swayed side to side in their own little bubble. Dylan never felt safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be sexual. This is your warning for the people who only want to read the fluffy parts. 
> 
> Again, this is your WARNING


	11. Pleasure Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sexual chapter. For the people who only want fluff or dislike sexual interactions between these two, please skip this chapter. Or just stop when Dylan takes off his shirt. 
> 
> **This Is Your Warning**

Dylan and Noah dance a bit more before leaving, but you could tell something was on his mind. It wasn't till they was on the road did Dylan asked. "Noah, something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Noah bit the inside of his cheek before sparing Dylan a glance.

Dylan looked worried for him and maybe a bit scared. Noah didn't know how to word it, but end up deciding to be straight with it. "Dylan, do I turn you on? And I mean like... do you see me touching you in a sexual manner?" That question made Dylan blush a bit and heart raced.

"Yes. Of course you do. Do you want that?" Dylan asked. Noah gritted his teeth in his mouth, not sure what to say. He do want to touch Dylan, but he also want to make this relationship work. He don't want to push and bully Dylan into that. "Are you okay with that?" Noah instead asked.

Dylan felt himself get disappointed. He was hoping for a yes. Just the thought of Noah wanting him that way made his nerves jump. "I was asking what you want Noah. I don't want your decisions to be based off of my insecurities. I get you are trying to be respectful and I love that, but if you want something, tell me.

I'll tell you what my limit is and we can work it out. And before you asked again, yes, I'm okay with it." Noah was quiet for the rest of the ride. He was fighting in his head about what he wanted and his desire to keep the relationship going. 

He really didn't want to push Dylan, but he will say that he was horny at times. Is that a bad thing? Was it too soon? Noah squeeze the steering wheel, trying his best to make up his mind.  


They arrive at the hotel, walking hand in hand as Dylan talked on the phone with their mom to check in with her as promised to her before leaving. They both said hello and told her they was good and they was going to go home to get ready for the camping trip they plan on having. 

Their mother wanted to stay there for two days before leaving to visit family, but they didn't give a sure answer. They liked being alone with each other and no one to give them a hard time with their feelings for each other. They hung up with her when they entered the elevator. 

Dylan still found Noah still quiet towards him. He thought maybe he was mad at Dylan for telling him off in the car. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings, he just felt like it needed to be said. Should he say sorry then? Dylan felt so lost. They entered the room and Dylan headed towards the bed while Noah still stood up by the door.

Would they be sleeping separated? Dylan wanted to cry. He didn't want to be alone. He also didn't want Noah to dislike him when they was just getting together perfectly. That made him realize he love Noah. But is it too soon to love? Will it bite him in back later? Dylan open his mouth to apologize, but Noah spoke up. "I want you." Dylan close his mouth.

He felt a bit better now that Noah spoke. He didn't sound mad towards Dylan and he was thankful. But the way he said those words and the almost predatory look in Noah's eyes made his body thrum with energy. "I'm not ready for the penetration part yet, but I'm okay with everything else." Noah nodded and walked towards the bed. 

Dylan held his gaze, which was a bit intense. Those hazel seem to shine in the darkness. "I'm not ready for that either, but I do want to make you feel good." Dylan wanted that as well. The only way a relationship work is if two people put in effort. That was probably why Dylan took off his shirt.

Noah watched carefully, taking a mental picture. Dylan's body was so smooth as it can be. As Dylan continued to take off his shorts and boxers, he realize that's for everything else too. The curves of his butt, his cock not fully erected, beautiful. Dylan then started to take off Noah's clothes as well.

Noah let him, still waiting for a sign for him to go. Once both naked, Dylan pulled Noah towards himself so he was on his back. He wanted to show Noah how much he actually turns Dylan on. So Dylan lean up and kiss the boy above him, pulling Noah's hips to his own by wrapping his legs around him.

Noah did so and grind against him, feeling Dylan twitch under him. Dylan's fingers was on his back, digging into Noah's skin. Noah groan and move his hips faster, breaking the kiss to mark Dylan's neck with hickies. Dylan felt the sucking and the bites and took it.

He close his eyes to feel every sensation there was. His blood rushing south, his cock hard, his stomach tightening, and his spine thrumming. He felt Noah thrusting hips, his cock and balls rubbing together thanks to the precome. Dylan spread his legs apart, Noah's hand coming between them and started jacking Dylan off. 

Noah took in the moaning and cries from Dylan, the fingers on his back drawing lines he'll feel in the morning. Noah wanted to be inside. He knew he wasn't ready mentally, but his hormones beg to be inside Dylan. So he told him. "I wanna be inside you so bad baby. You would love to feel my big cock fill you up." "Yes!" They was both breathless, both imagining having sex and feeling what it must feel like.

"Baby, you're going to be so tight around me. So full of my cum in you." "Yes please!" Dylan's hole squeeze around nothing and he begged for the cock to be in him. "You're going scream my name when I go hard in you. Only mine. Only me." "Noah!" Noah gripped both of them, his hips thrusting harder and faster.

"Say you want me. Say you need me." "Noah!" "Fuck!" They both felt the pressure building, trying their best to last longer than they really wanted to. They don't want it to end. Not yet. "Noah!" "Shit! Baby cum for me please!" Dylan cried Noah's name as spurts of cum covered their abdomen, Noah cumming soon after while biting Dylan and a high moan of his own.

Dylan held Noah close, not ready to let go, but his fingers was dug into Noah's back and hair. Noah lick the bite mark, knowing it wasn't going to go anywhere for a few days. He'll come up with an excuse later. Dylan relax a bit for Noah to sit up and give him a few kisses before getting off the bed.

Dylan didn't bother moving, his body drained and tired. He heard the water run and Noah came back with an wet cloth, cleaning them both off. Dylan hummed in appreciation, Noah smiling in response. They'll properly wash tomorrow. Noah got rid of the cloth and got into bed, cuddling Dylan from behind and rest his head into Dylan's neck. 

The warm body heat made Dylan sleepy, feeling more kisses on his shoulder. "I love you baby." Noah said sleepily, not really knowing what he said nor going to remember the next day. "I love you too Noah." Dylan said in response before falling asleep, not going to remember either. Their hearts slowed to the same beat, both beating with the love they had for each other.


	12. Hang with Me

Noah was wake, holding Dylan from behind, moving Dylan's hair from his face. He was in love with the boy. Is it wrong that he fell this fast? Is it wrong that he stop seeing Dylan as a brother? Dylan was his boyfriend. That's what he was. That's what he was meant to be.

It just sucked that he was blood and they never can get married one day. Noah would have to work around that, but he was okay with that. But they still have to deal with their parents. Wait... They have to deal with their mother. She would want grand-kids and they can't adopt a child together without letting people know they were brothers.

Was he setting Dylan up for failure? Noah pulled Dylan closer, his body fitting against Dylan. Call him greedy and selfish, but he wanted to keep Dylan all to himself. Dylan sighed before yawning. He wiggled in Noah's hold, turning so half of his body was on Noah. Noah chuckled a bit, but it was cut short when he felt Dylan's hard on. 

He forgot they was naked cuddling. Noah smiled. "Sweet dreams or sexy dreams?" Noah asked softly. Dylan grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. "You're ruining it." Dylan whined. "At least tell me I was in it." Dylan grumbled some more before sitting up, wiping his face.

"Yes. You was the naked waiter while I had dinner with a hot celeb." Dylan said sarcastically. Noah pinch him, Dylan yelping and jumped out of bed. "Noah stop. I'm about to wash. Want to join me?" Noah watch Dylan walk towards the bathroom with a sneaky smile. 

Noah did want to show some restraint, but there was going to be a wet Dylan in need of scrubbing those hard to reach places. Noah ran towards the bathroom.  


"Noah! I'm peeing!"  


\-------------------------------  


After washing, which was intimate and fun, Dylan turn on the tv. He decided Disney channel was best since High School musical two was on. He was totally shipping Chad and Ryan. Like who gets that close while trying to play baseball and Chad talking about he can't dance when he clearly can.

He was already looking for a kissing scene he knew won't happen. Bummer. Noah came out the bathroom, brushing his teeth after just being rejected because his breath stink. He checked the scene and shrugged. He remember when they was little watching it, Dylan squealing while Noah waiting for the singing.

He wasn't the one for drama. He creep back into the bathroom to finish brushing. Dylan was in the middle of watching Troy be a total asshole towards his friends when Noah spoke up, finally out the bathroom. "Have you ever dated anyone before me? I mean, I know there was one guy, but any one else?" 

Dylan shrugged. "There was two. The one you knew about was the longest. The other only lasted three months. But, if you want to know, I had sex already. Random guy honestly. Not too long ago. Peer pressure is a you know what." Noah hummed. Peer pressure is crazy in high school. 

Thankfully this will be Dylan's last year. "True." Noah watch as the lead female was about to leave the place, Noah guess, dumping her boyfriend. "How about you? Your previous relations I mean." Noah sat next Dylan, Dylan leaning his head on Noah's shoulder. 

"I been with a few as well. Couple girls and two guys. I don't talk to any of them though." Dylan hummed. He was too busy watching Troy realize he messed up and his solo was coming up. That don't mean he wasn't listening. Noah thought so. "Dylan, am I your crush?" Dylan smiled. 

"Nope, Sammy is totally my crush." Dylan glance at Noah, taking in the growing jealousy. Noah knew Dylan was being sarcastic with him, but after checking to see if Dylan still had those hickeys and that bite mark, he calmed down. "I hate you Dylan."

Dylan giggled and turn to kiss Noah. They wrestle a bit, Dylan trying to get as close as he can while Noah kept him away, laughing. It wasn't till Noah's stomach growl did they call it even. It was way pass breakfast time, so they decided to order another pizza simply because they was too lazy to show their faces to the world. The movie was about to end and Noah change the channel to watch Real Steel.

"So we going home tomorrow?" Dylan asked, them both settling back on the bed. "Yeah. We have to stay there for two days. Family coming over. Afterwards, we go camping as promised. Two is enough for us to properly pack for it." Dylan groaned.

That was two days they have to pretend Noah wasn't the one who put hickies and that bite mark on Dylan. Noah nodded, thinking the same thing. "You better hope enough people comes by for us to sleep together or we'll be sleeping alone." Noah said. Dylan was already used to a body next to me and constant affection.

That's like taking an alcoholic's drink and telling them to get sober now. They cuddled a bit, really wanting contact now since they won't be able to tomorrow. "The next two days are going to suck." Dylan stated. Noah agreed.


	13. Hurt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two characters came from my messed up series 'Daddy loves it that way.' That series is not fluffy and contains rape of various standards. I do want to tie this with it because in their future, they would have a threesome with their soon to be baby brother as noted in 'Runs in the Family' work I have. If you want to check it out, read the tags and summary first.

Dylan felt that they was coming to their doom. Like everyone would find out would find out, he and Noah would get separated, and Dylan would be sent to an insane asylum. Dylan thought they should go AWOL on them and live their lives together. Noah just told him to just be calm during the two days and everything will be alright.

Dylan wasn't sure, but kept quiet during the road home, holding Noah's hand for comfort. A lot of things change during their time away. Noah and Dylan was thoroughly boyfriends, the roads have finally been fixed, the sun was shining brightly, and their dad seem to be awake more.

They pulled up into the driveway, their mother happy and their father standing up without a bottle in his hand. Their mother greeted them happily, hugging the two before gesturing them towards their father, who nodded in their direction as a welcome. They walked into the house, the place smelling good. Cook food sat on the table with a cake in the center, no beer cans was scattered around, an the place seem to be more open.  


Something was up.  


"I missed you two so much! How was your trip?" The mother asked, pulling them to the couch. Noah spoke mostly, Dylan jumping in here and there with un-needed information. He didn't know how to act right around his parents. In a span of a few days, he lost how to be a proper brother than a lover. 

"Where'd you get the hickies and bite mark from son?" The dad asked. Dylan lift his collar to hide it. "Um... Party got a bit wild." Dylan responded, trying his best to not look at Noah for help. "I didn't know you was the outgoing type." The dad said, making Dylan nervous. Noah jumped in.

"I asked him to come so I could see a friend. Some guy really liked him." Dylan nodded to confirm it. The dad looked between the two before heading towards his bed room. "Don't mind him. I'll let you two know what's up, but first, show me the pictures." The mom said.

Noah got up, shaking his head. "Can't right now mom. Got to get our stuff from the car and pack for the camping trip. We only have two days. When is the family coming over?" The mother got up, dusting her lap. 

"Later on today. You two might have to share a room once your aunt and uncle comes over. Oh, and I'm inviting Sammy and his family over as a welcome to the neighborhood. That reminds me, Dylan, can you deliver those lemon squares I made to them?" Dylan nodded, finding the plate full on the kitchen counter.

He and Noah headed outside, but in different directions. They shared a look, but couldn't do nothing at the moment. Dylan knocked on the door, Sammy opening up. "Oh, hey there. I didn't know you was going to be back today."Sammy said with a smile. Dylan shrugged. He personally didn't want to be here. 

"My mom wanted me to deliver this to your aunt." Sammy took the plate, their fingers touching slightly. "Thank you. Do you want to come in?" Would it be rude to say no or is that okay? Dylan looked over at Noah, who was watching Dylan while taking his time with the bags.

But their dad was also standing by the doorway, watching both of them. Dylan turn back to Sammy. "I can't. Have to help my brother with the bags." Dylan said, a bit nervous. "Well, maybe I can help." Sammy suggested, placing the plate on the counter near the door. "No, you don't have to. It's not much." Sammy nodded and blushed.

"Then maybe you can show me around today? Not really familiar with the area." Sammy asked nervously. Before Dylan could reject the offer, Ms. Hunt came to the door. "That's a wonderful idea. Go ahead you two. I'll be sure to tell your mother and your family is coming a little later, so I know you're not busy now." 

Ms. Hunt slightly pushed Sammy closer to Dylan, both blushing and looking away. Now Dylan felt trapped into doing just that. "Um, okay." Dylan responded. Dylan gave a shy smile towards Sammy before walking over to Noah's car. Noah was going to be pissed.

Ms. Hunt followed, typing on her phone. Noah was in the middle of getting the last of the bags when Dylan asked. "Hey Noah, can I borrow the car to show Sammy around?" Noah looked back and forth between Sammy and Dylan, thinking they was standing a little too close, even if there was a friendly distance between them.

"No. I need your help with our camping trip plans." Their mother came out with an apron on. "Of course they can borrow the car for the moment. Noah, you can help me inside. The family would love see you before you move out." Dylan felt his heart crushed.

Moving out? Since when was this the plan? Noah was planning on leaving him in the end? Then what's the point of the relationship if it was going to crash and burn in the end? Dylan wanted to cry. "I didn't know you was moving out." Dylan said, trying to keep his voice neutral. Noah looked guilty and couldn't look Dylan in the eyes. Dylan's heart beat in pain.

Was this relationship a joke to him? Again, what was the point? "Yep. My first born will soon be leaving me. But go ahead and give Dylan the keys. Be back within two hours boys." The mother said before turning her attention to Ms. Hunt. Noah gave over the keys, but pleaded with his eyes.

Dylan couldn't look at him without the urge to cry. Sammy got in, but Noah grab Dylan's arm. "Dylan, please. I can explain." Noah pleaded. Dylan shook his head, biting his bottom lip. "I'll be back in about an hour or so." Dylan said, yanking his arm back. Noah watched with a hurting heart as Dylan started to car and drove away with another guy, wanting to beg Dylan to come back.  


The father watched the whole thing before heading into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who read the series, 'Daddy loves it that way', knows the dad is Bill and Bill is bad news.  
> Also, I felt so sad writing this. I'm trying to figure out if I should do a sequel to this based on Dylan and Sammy in high school while Noah and Dylan is trying to keep there relationship together and a secret. 
> 
> Everyone, Thank OrionGray for giving me the prompt for the whole thing.


	14. Forgive Me

Dylan drove towards downtown with a heavy heart. He was mentally telling himself that he needs to calm down, but after everything they went through, he can't see himself jumping back to being a brother. "You must really care about your brother. You two close?" Sammy asked. Dylan shrugged.

That was one way to put it. "Yeah. Always been me and him. Now that he's moving out, it's just going to be me." Dylan said. "It must be nice to have one. Being the only child sucks sometimes." Sammy said. That had Dylan thinking. "What happen to your parents? Why are you staying with your Aunt?" Sammy looked out the window, his blonde hair shining bright.

"My parents are dead. Thankfully my aunt took me in." Sammy explained. Dylan gave a squeeze to Sammy's hand. "I'm sorry for your loss." Sammy nodded, a bit grateful to Dylan. They arrive to the empty parking lot of the school. Dylan only have one more year here till he's done. 

He was considering going to the same college Noah was going, but now, he wasn't so sure. "Wow, this school is bigger than my old one." Sammy exclaim. Dylan smiled. "It might be big, but it's easy to navigate. Give it two to three days and you'll know where everything is. The good part will be lunch time." Dylan started to drive. "What do you mean?" Sammy asked. 

"Well, we get to leave school for lunch. I'll show you the hangout spot." Sammy got confused. "How do you know where it is if you were a junior?" he asked. Dylan sighed. "Noah. Sometimes, after school, Noah would take me there to hang out. Or to stop me from eating fast food." Sammy chuckled.

"You love fast food?" Dylan rolled his eyes. "I'm a sucker for some KFC chicken or McDonald's french fries." Sammy laughed. "I'm make a note that." Dylan shook his head. "It's a mystery how I don't have a belly yet." Sammy hummed, eyeing Dylan's body. Dylan blushed and continued to the diner.

"This is the local hangout spot for seniors. Uncle Ned always clears the place for the Seniors during lunch time so they can hang out. You'll love him." Dylan explained. Dylan nodded to an elderly man cleaning the counter. "Hey Uncle Ned." Dylan said. The elderly nodded and smiled.

"Want anything my boy?" He asked. Dylan shook his head. "Nah, just showing a friend around. This is Sammy." Ned and Sammy shook hands. "I love the place. Has a homey feel to it." Sammy told him. The man chuckled. "I built this place with my own two hands. I love this place and I treat every customer like my own. Welcome to the neighborhood." Sammy smiled. 

"Thank you." Dylan chuckled at Sammy. He seems shy. "So what's your favorite to get here?" They sat at the bar stools, resting a bit. "All their food is good but their strawberry banana sundae is to die for." Dylan recommended. "Sounds delicious, but aren't exaggerating a bit?" Dylan shook his head. "You haven't live if you haven't tasted it. Maybe we'll get one later, but I got to take you to the mall. Let's go." They left headed to the mall, talking and laughing together. 

Meanwhile...

Noah felt like he could die. He plastered on a smile and greeted his family, but he was waiting for Dylan to walk through the door. He hope they was still together. Two hours later, Noah was near panicking. He was worried for Dylan. He wanted to know what was going on, where were they, and wanted to be there as well. 

He should've took the suggestion to go AWOL. His mother and Ms. Hunt was gossiping next to him, going through so many scenarios that it scared Noah. These ladies are lonely as hell. He finally had his prayers answered when the door opened and heard his uncle greet Dylan.

Noah got up and went to Dylan, who was with Sammy and licking ice cream with a smile on his face. Noah didn't know what to do. "Dylan! How was the tour Sammy?" The mother asked. Dylan frown as Sammy blushed. "It was fine thanks to Dylan." Sammy responded. "Mom, stop. We know what you and Ms. Hunt is doing and that isn't going to work." Sammy shrugged, but nodded. 

They ignored him. "Noah, we need to talk." Noah nodded and they both headed to Dylan's room. After closing the door, Noah sprouted out so many apologies. How he didn't mean to hurt Dylan and make him feel like he was using him. Dylan put a finger to Noah's lips, thus hushing him.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I should've expected it since you are going to college. I just thought you'll still be here while you to school. But I have to ask, Is this going to end when you move?" Noah shook his head, holding Dylan's head close to his. Dylan hands was on Noah's chest, ice cream in the trash, forgotten. "No no, I don't want this to end. Not now not ever.

Come stay with me. So we can be together baby." Dylan shook his head. "Your college is too far away from my school. It won't work unless you drive me in the mornings, but you'll have class. I don't want you to be distracted and over worked." Noah knew what Dylan said was true, but he was willing to go through that. 

"I'll be willing to go through that for you Dylan." Noah said softly. Dylan smiled, but he wan't going to let that happen, no matter what Noah said. Then Noah claim his lips and Dylan was void of thinking. Noah wanted to convey how much Dylan meant to him through the kiss, tasting the strawberry banana in Dylan's mouth.

Noah lifted him up, Dylan's legs wrapping around Noah's hips. They forgot about their family outside the door, the looming threat of Noah moving, just focused on each other and their growing love. It was sadly interrupted by a knock and the sound of their father's voice. 

"You two come out. Your mother has an announcement to make and wants you both to hear." They separated and straighten themselves, wiping their mouths before getting out the room. Everyone gathered around the mother, who was beaming. "Guess what... I'm pregnant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tying the plot to my series.


	15. You and Me

Noah was going to play this cool. He congratulated his mother and decided to go shopping for the camping trip. The sun was going down and Noah was ready for this day to end. What motivated that was the fact that Sammy had to come. He had to come to get his own stuff for his room and school supplies. Figures. Noah's plan was to get rid of him a fast as he can.

So they went to the mall. "So what are we going to do when we go camping?" Dylan asked. Sammy was on Dylan's other side, their arms brushing a bit. Noah held his temper. "Well, I reserve a spot so we can canoe, swim, definitely make s'mores. We're need to get your painting supplies though and tent. Also sleeping bags unless you want to use a bunch of blankets." Dylan shrugged.

"The night's going to be warm. I think blankets should be okay." Noah nodded. "It must be fun to go camping. Y'all should try hiking too. My parents and I used to hike a lot. You can see a lot of different things out there." That drew Dylan's attention. Noah rolled his eyes. So what his hiking story sounded cool.

"Then why don't you go hiking with your parents then?" Noah asked. He would call his parents personally if he have to. Dylan elbowed him and glared. "It's okay Dylan. He didn't know. I would go hiking if my parents was alive. That's why I'm staying with my aunt." That did make Noah feel shitty for a moment.

"My bad." Noah apologized. Sammy smiled, but shrugged. Dylan crossed his arm at him. How was he suppose to know? Noah decided to be quiet and just focus on shopping. They went to a sporting center and looked at many tents. Sammy explain which was good to get and which would be a waste of money. 

Noah should be grateful, but he only saw it like Sammy was showing off. Yeah, he was jealous. So what? The bad part, he can't hold Dylan like a possessive boyfriend. No hand holding or possessive kisses. The damn hickies and the bite mark don't work on him. Hiding sucks. They shopped and brought a few things before taking Sammy to by a few clothes and random stuff.

That's when Noah felt his duty of being Dylan's boyfriend was threaten. Sammy picked out clothes for Dylan. Dylan, being nice and all, accepted. Sammy did recommended a few to Noah, but declined. No thanks. "This would look good on you. You should try it out." Sammy suggested.

Noah frowned. "Yeah, why don't you? I'll help you too." Noah gritted out before dragging Dylan to the changing room. Securely in, Dylan giggled. "I never thought I would see you this jealous. We're just shopping Noah. He haven't made a move towards me since we been out." Dylan said with a smile.

"That's because I see what he's doing. He was showing off his knowledge earlier and now he's dressing you. I'm suppose to do that." Dylan then understood why. He wrapped his arms around Noah, who was pouting a bit. "After tomorrow, we'll be all alone and you can be the possessive boyfriend you always want to be. I know it's hard to sit back and hide what you want to do, but I promise I'll make it worth it." 

Noah drew him closer. "Can I get a kiss now?" he asked. Dylan chuckled and nodded before kissing Noah, which was a bit messy. It made Dylan giggled, so Noah resorted to kissing all over his face. Dylan's hand was on Noah's chest, playfully pushing Noah away.

He only manage to turn in his grasp, Noah now pressing a bunch of kisses to his neck. Noah's hands went lower, grabbing Dylan's butt. Dylan squeaked. "Noah!" Noah only laughed. He was happy now and ready to faced Sammy again. Dylan only rolled his eyes and left the dressing room, Noah close behind.  


\-----------------------  


They made it home and there was less cars in there driveway. They walked towards their door, Sammy thanking them for the ride and wished them a good night. "You think we could hang out more tomorrow Dylan? I mean, before you go off to camp?" Noah frowned, but Dylan is allowed to have friends.

It's just the fact that he knows Sammy wants to be Dylan's boyfriend. Who wouldn't? "Sorry Sammy. This summer I want to spend time with my brother before he goes off to college. I'm sorry." Sammy nodded. "No, that's totally fine with me. I guess I see you when school starts then. I'll be next door if you need anything."

Sammy kissed Dylan's hand before leaving. Dylan froze a bit before giving an embarrassed smile towards Noah. "Okay, you might be right about some of things. I'll straighten that out before you blow a fuse." Noah put an arm on Dylan's shoulders. "You should really listen to me more." Dylan shook his head. "Don't get a big head you idiot." Noah only smiled before they headed inside.


	16. Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much better.

Dylan was working on his short story on his desk, crumpling up pieces of paper and throwing it in the trash. He never thought writing a love story would be this hard. All he had to do was make two guys fall for each other, but Dylan didn't know how. He didn't want it to be cliche romance or really stupid like fast food dates. Dylan wanted something unique to happen. Something no one wouldn't have thought of.

Noah walked in the room, just got done showering. Sharing a bed with his cousins left him hot overnight and the bad part was when he woke up with spit on himself. Ew. At least tomorrow, they can go camping and it'll only be he and Dylan. Speaking of Dylan, Noah heard him grumbling and saw the pile of balled up papers in the trash can.

_He needs a break,_ Noah thought. So he went to get breakfast for them. Dylan was close to hitting his head on the desk. His math homework was easier than this and Dylan hates math. At least he knows being an author wasn't in his future. Dylan groan. He needs some type of inspiration. 

Something to call out to him and say, "Write this." He finally bang his head on the desk, but it gave him nothing but a headache. Noah came back with two bowls of grits, eggs, bacon, and jelly toast. "You alright Dylan? Brought you breakfast." Noah asked. Dylan sat up to take his bowl.

"Thanks. This short story isn't turning out how I want it to be. Like I don't know how to start it, what is suppose to happen, and how to end it." Dylan explained. Noah hummed, remembering doing the same project. "Well, I wrote about two friends hanging out at a skating rink. You can continue that if you want." Dylan chew his food.

Maybe he could, but he wants his to be an original. Something that was his. "No thanks. I mean, I like the idea, but I want something that is mine." Noah nodded. He understood that so he tried thinking up ideas. "Maybe you can write about an officer and a suspect bonding and falling in love. It's unique and highly doubt anyone would think of that."

Dylan nodded, liking the idea. "But how should I start it?" Dylan asked. "How about a speeding ticket? Or being wrongly convicted thanks to a speeding ticket? Like the suspect closely resembles a murder suspect and the cop figures out the that person didn't commit the crime and tries to help." Dylan got up and kiss Noah, so happy and excited.

He could see it happening. Dylan can worked that out. "Thanks Noah!" Dylan got to writing his paper as Noah chuckled. They finish their food in comforting silence, Noah watching Dylan work and all the cute faces he made. It reminded him of the time he was writing napkin notes to Noah.

Dylan look even cuter up close. Noah took their bowls and fetch Dylan some orange juice. Afterward, Noah focus on putting their camping material in the car for tomorrow. Dylan should focus on his work.  


\---------------------------  


Five hours later, Dylan was still writing and Noah was done conversing with his family. He kept most of them out so Dylan had some peace and quiet doing his work. He went to check on him with two slices of cake, for Dylan and for himself. "Hey Dylan, take a break and eat some cake." Noah told him.

Dylan nodded and looked over his work. He was proud about what he wrote, probably passed the short story limit, but Dylan didn't mind. He still have to finish it and review it. Dylan moved his work away and accepted the strawberry cake. "Thanks Noah. For everything." 

Noah smile in response and they ate cake quietly, both in their head. Noah was hoping Dylan would take his request about living with him. Noah would do this everyday for Dylan. Just look at how they worked together. They was meant to be together. "I love you Dylan." Noah said.

It felt right. He love him more than anything in the world. He wants to spend everyday with him. He wants to wake up and go to sleep, Dylan's face being the last face he sees. He wants to hold him and touch him like a lover was suppose to do, give him love in every way possible.

Dylan blushed and smile, his heart thumping harder. He never thought he would be in love with his brother like this, but it seems so natural. Like it was suppose to happen. "I love you too Noah." Dylan responded softly. Noah wanted to jump and shout to the world that Dylan loves him.

The world should know he was in love. He's in love! Noah lean forward to claim a kiss, but Dylan stop him. "The door first Noah." Dylan said with a smile. Noah grumbled at the fact the door was too far, even if it was five steps away. Dylan chuckled at him, but was shushed when Noah came back and claim his lips.

He was pulled towards Noah lap, straddling him as the kiss was a bit messy. Dylan was too busy giggling at Noah while Noah was trying to shower Dylan with love, but his smile was messing him up. But even as they took off their shirts and their hands was all over the places, it was still perfect.


	17. Hold Me

They laid naked in bed, Noah grazing his fingers on Dylan's soft skin. Dylan's head was laying on Noah's chest, listening to his heat beat against his ear. They knew they can't hide in the room forever, but they could try. "Hey Noah, What would happen if I decide to live with you?" Dylan asked softly.

Noah kiss Dylan on the head. "Is that what you want?" Noah asked instead, keeping his excitement at bay. "I would love to. But you will be focus on college and I still have to finish high school. I still need a car and you'll be too busy to take and pick me up from school. I just want to think logically before I make a decision." Dylan explained.

Noah was determined to make it work. "I can pick somewhere else so it's closer baby. I just want you with me. I don't think I can go a full year with only visits and hiding our relationship from our parents. I want you Dylan. I want you in my bed every night, not somewhere else." Dylan wants the same as well. It'll be too lonely sleeping in his own bed alone.

"I want you too Noah." Dylan's body thrummed with energy. Saying that included so many things he and Noah haven't done yet. There was so many first that Dylan wants, but they need to work this out. Noah lift Dylan's chin and kissed him deeply. Noah wants so much as well, but they was always stopped by the fact that they was bloods related.

He wants to get engage and get marriage, have kids with Dylan, but they can't. For the rest of their relationship, they would have to hide. Noah wanted to cry. So much he wants, but can't do. Hell, if he told his parents, he'll be thrown into the psychiatric ward and won't ever see Dylan again. 

So he held Dylan tightly, not wanting to let go. He thought about it. He thought about it before asking Dylan to be with him romantically, but now, the problems seem so real and scary. "Is this bad Dylan? Is being together wrong?" Noah asked quietly. Dylan couldn't stand to listen to the painful words. How can Noah ask that? What's worse, Dylan didn't have an answer. 

Dylan sat up and away from Noah, looking at him crying softly. He turn his face, wanting to cry as well. "Do you want to break up with me if this is wrong?" Dylan ask instead. Noah couldn't breathe. How could Dylan even consider that? Noah sat up and held Dylan from behind.

"No! Never! How could you even ask that? I love you." Noah told him, his throat tight. "Then how can you consider this wrong then? We both love each other. So what if I'm related to you. You know what, I'm not related to you no more. We're both people who are in love each other.

It doesn't matter what any one thinks or what society thinks." Dylan said angrily. Noah held him tighter. They both knew that they care what their parents think though. They raised them to be brothers, but what would think about their sons being lovers to each other. 

Why does life have to be unfair? "If this is wrong, I don't want to be right. I want to be with you. No one else." Noah whispered. Dylan nodded. Feeling the body heat coming from Noah's body, they laid back down onto the bed. Their future was going to be complicated, but so long as they was both together, they could take it.  


\----------------------  


They was told to get out of Dylan's room so they can say goodbye to the family. The family hugged and kissed, congratulating Noah for moving out. Noah only felt dread. Dylan was cleaning the place up, trash left everywhere. Their father was no where to be seen.

"So what was you two doing in Dylan's room? The family could've spent more time with you both." Their mother asked. "I was helping Dylan with his summer project. He was having a hard time coming up with a subject." Noah explained. Dylan nod to confirm. He was still thinking about moving in with Noah. If he have a car, some of those problems can be dismissed.

"Oh. That was nice of you. What are you writing about Dylan?" Their mother asked. She and Noah was straightening the furniture. "It's about a cop helping a suspect clear his name and they fall in love in between. It's turning out better than what I thought. I might have to ask grandpa Henry for a few details, but I can look most things up."

The mother nod, straightening her back out. "That sounds good dear. You both going to go camping tomorrow?" Noah answered as Dylan headed out to take out the trash. "Yeah. It'll be a long time before I see him again." The mother went to hug her eldest son. 

"You two were always close growing up. I'm not surprised Dylan is heart broken over this. But you'll see him next year. He plans on going to the same college as you. Maybe he can move in with you then." They separated after the mother kissed his forehead. "Are you going to be here during his birthday?" She asked. "I'll try my best. What are you getting him?" Noah asked.

"A car. Since you'll be out of the house, he needs his own transportation. He'll also need to help my until I give birth. Heaven knows what your father is doing." Noah hummed, but his mind was else where. Dylan getting a car changes everything. Sure Dylan won't be able to move in, but when Noah get his key to the place, he can give Dylan the spare.

He can be there while Noah is at school and they can see each other more. Noah smiled. He just have to wait till Dylan's birthday. Noah had a better outlook now and couldn't wait to share the news with Dylan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over my dead body. My babies are going to have a good life.


	18. Surprise Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sexual chapter. For the people who only want fluff or dislike sexual interactions between these two, please skip this chapter. Or stop at when Noah decides to fix Dylan's problem. 
> 
> **This Is Your Warning**

They spent the rest of the day with their mother watching silly family movies until it was time for them to go to bed. The sad part was that they had to sleep separately. Their beds were cold and they kept searching for a body to hold. Noah sighed and cuddled a pillow while Dylan buried himself under the covers.

_So this how it will be when Noah leaves. This sucks,_ Dylan thought. He flops onto his back, throwing the covers away. It was too hot for that. Dylan looked over to his door. He was contemplating if he should sneak over to Noah's room. But what for? He would be asleep by now. Dylan groan.

He's not going to get any sleep tonight, so he might as well go annoy Noah. Dylan got up and blindly walked over to Noah's door, trying not to make too much noise. Reaching the door, Dylan pause to listen for snores and heavy breathing. Once satisfied that his parents were asleep, he slowly opens the door and sneaks in. He closes the door and locks it behind him.

"Noah?" Dylan whispered. He looks towards the bed, not hearing any snoring. Dylan creeps forward. "Noah?" Nothing. Dylan sighed. He went down to his knees and rub the lump on the bed. "Noah?" Noah move under his hand groaning. "Dylan?" Noah let go of the pillow he held and smiled. As cliche as it sounds, he was dreaming about him. Dylan smiled. 

Noah moved over to let Dylan in his bed. Noah was in nothing but his boxers. His body heat was welcoming to Dylan's cold skin. "Hey, baby. Did you miss me?" Noah asked. Dylan blushed. "I did feel a bit lonely," Dylan admitted. Noah chuckled lowly. "Then let me fix that," Noah said seductively. He worked Dylan under him, kissing his lips teasingly.

He would press small kisses onto Dylan's lips, but whenever Dylan tried to deepen it, he would move back. Noah move and held Dylan's wrist above his head. "Noah," Dylan whined, "Stop teasing." Noah chuckled. "Compared to what I want to do, this is not teasing," Noah said. Dylan lifts his legs, wrapping them around Noah's hips.

"Now I want to know what you want to do to me," Dylan said. Noah teased Dylan's lips with his tongue before plunging it into Dylan's mouth. Dylan moan as they tongue battled, but Dylan knew when Noah slid a hand up his nightshirt, Noah would win. He felt the tongue taste every inch of his mouth, biting and sucking his lip. Dylan arched his back, moving his hips to stimulate his growing cock. 

He felt his toes curl and his mind swim in lust. Noah moved his lips downward, but silently curse that he can't leave a hickey on his neck. Maybe lower. After one last kiss, he sat up to take off Dylan's shirt.

Dylan helped by raising his arms to make it easier before taking off his shorts as well. Noah was so turned on by Dylan. He leaned down and licked up Dylan's chest with the tip of his tongue. He flicked Dylan's nipples, making Dylan shiver. "Noah." Dylan moan. Noah lifted his head with a smile. "If I were you, I keep it down. We don't need nosy parents coming in." Noah told him. 

Dylan huffed. "One: The door is a lock. And two: You haven't given me anything to scream about." Noah raises an eyebrow. Dylan was testing him. If only he knew how much Noah want to screw him, to make him scream his name till the next-door neighbors knew who was making Dylan scream that loud. So Noah smiled sly and moved lower till his face was near Dylan's cock.

"Don't play games, Noah," Dylan told him. Noah rolled his eyes. Dylan started this, so he deserves what was coming. Dylan sat up onto his elbows, watching the lump by his hips. He didn't have time to think before he felt Noah's warm mouth around his cock. Dylan had to cover his mouth to muffle his cry, thus falling back onto his back.

How the heck can Noah skip giving him a handjob and go for the kill? He felt the tongue lick up his shaft before sucking the head. Keeping one hand over his mouth, the other reaches under the covers to grip Noah's hair. "Noah! Please!" Dylan begged. Noah only responded by removing his mouth to place hickies on Dylan's inner thigh, using his hand to jack Dylan off.

He liked hearing Dylan trying to keep his moaning down. It wasn't exactly working, but it was music to his ears. "Come on Baby. Get louder for me." Noah said in a slyly seductive tone. Dylan shook his head, but he was losing that battle when Noah put his mouth back on his hard cock. 

Noah bobbed his head, sometimes taking in more to bury his nose into Dylan's pubic hair to smell Dylan's scent. It drove him crazy. It made him drunk. His cock throb for attention, but he was going to get it as soon as Dylan gets loud. What can he say, he's daring.

Dylan places his legs on Noah's shoulders, giving access for Noah to play with his balls. He was going to burst and he didn't have long. Dylan thrust his hips in time with Noah's bobs. "Noah, I'm gonna... Ah! Noah!" Dylan tried to warn him so Noah can move his head, but as Noah grip his waist, it seems he wasn't planning on moving his head. 

It doesn't take a genius to know what he was trying to say. "Noah!" Dylan just about had it. He felt his balls tighten and pressure building in his lower belly. He tried yanking Noah's hair to warn him, but Noah ignores him. Noah lowers his head to the hilt, Dylan's cock down his throat. That tight feeling was what spill Dylan. He cried out freely, burying his seed into Noah's mouth. 

Noah swallowed a bit, but when Dylan was done, he kissed Dylan tongue first for Dylan to taste. Dylan kept him close, reaching in between them to stroke Noah's hard cock. Precome made his hand slick as he stroke, Noah thrusting his hips as well. "Shit baby! You feel so good!"

It didn't take long till Noah cum covered his hand and lower belly. Dylan loves how Noah's body shook and the low growl by his ear. That was hot. Noah bathed in his afterglow on top of Dylan, who was cleaning his messy hand with his tongue. "Stop doing hot things. I can't get it up yet." Dylan chuckled. Noah kiss Dylan to taste himself on Dylan's tongue, but was cut short by a tired voice.

"Honey, are you okay?" Their mother asked, shaking the doorknob. Good thing Dylan lock the door. "Yeah, mom. I was busy." Noah answered. "Why is the door locked?" She asked. Noah sighed. "Mom! I was jerking off and wanted some privacy. We don't need another incident of you walking in on me."

Dylan wanted to laugh.He remembered when His mother screamed and covered her eyes while saying sorry over and over again. "Oops, sorry honey. But please keep it down." Dylan and Noah waited until they heard their parent's bedroom door close to chuckle. Good thing they had that door locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta let my boys have some fun.


	19. Joy With Me

Noah and Dylan getting ready to leave for the campgrounds. "Now I know you won't be able to call me and such, but be safe and look out for each other. Make sure you have water, sunscreen, Oh... do you need more food? I have some you can have. I have some I can spare." Their mother said. Dylan rolled his eyes while Noah chuckled. "We're good, mom. Don't worry about us. Dylan and I got each other's back. Now can we go?" Noah asked.

"Not until I get my kiss." The mother said. Neither of them not wanting the kiss, Noah pushes Dylan to their mother's arms and runs out the door. Dylan yelp and took the kiss, but afterward, he ran out the door to go tackle, Noah. They wrestled on the ground, laughing and dirting themselves. "You both stop fooling around and get on the road before traffic gets packed." Their mother said.

"But mom, he pushed me," Dylan complained. Noah laughed and get up, helping Dylan up as well. "Someone had to take the kiss and you're mom's favorite," Noah explained. Dylan pouted and got into the car. Noah waved to his mom and got in the car as well. "Love you, Dylan," Noah said with a smile. Dylan's pout turned into a sweet smile. Damn Noah. "I hate you too."

Noah laughed and started his car and headed their way to the campgrounds. Dylan blasted pop music in the car and both Noah and Dylan sang off-key with love and joy in their eyes for each other. After an hour, Dylan turns down the music. "You have a knack for driving to faraway places knowing good and well there are closer places," Dylan stated. Noah wink at him.

"I don't hear that as a compliant hon. But let's just say I have a knack for secrecy and privacy." Nick said. "I'm surprised you didn't pick a faraway college. Why didn't you?" Dylan asked. "One: I chose before we got together. Two: I wanted to be close to family." Noah explained. "And now?" Dylan questions.

Giving a small smile, Noah said, "I have my family now. Now I'm ready to leave." Dylan felt special. His heart pounded and he blushed a bit. Dylan looks out the window. "Would you want a family with me?" Dylan asked. Noah chuckled. "Isn't it too soon for that question?" Noah asked.

Dylan gave a small look towards Noah. "We fell in love within a month and a half and our sexual activities are way passed slow." Noah smiled. "Touche. Yeah. I would love a family. If we could, we would. In the meantime, expect about ten dogs to be our children." Dylan chuckled.

"I'm fine with that," Dylan said. "Good, because you'll be in charge of poop duty," Noah said. "Noah!" Dylan cried out while Noah laughed. As of right now, their future seems bright.  


\--------------------------------  


They arrived at their campgrounds and went to set up at their spot. Noah decided to put up the tent first. "Do you know how to set that up?" Dylan asked. Noah shrugged. "How hard can it be? Seems easy." Noah said, not worried. Dylan crossed his arms. " Riiight. Need my help?" Dylan asked.

Noah took out the camp tent gear. "Nope. Why don't you check the bathrooms on that path? It's not too far and I want to know if it's dirty or not. This place has a good rating so I have faith." Dylan knew deep down that it was Noah's pride speaking. Out of the two, Noah was more dominant than him.

Noah saw himself as a provider out of both of them. So Dylan rolled his eyes and help anyway. "Maybe after WE set up this tent." Noah smiled. "Have I ever told you that you are so beautiful and that I love you?" Dylan wink at him. "Flattery gets you far and I don't mind hearing it," Dylan told him.

Noah chuckled and proceeded to flatter Dylan, enjoying the growing blush until Dylan told him to shut up. After one complicated tent building, they set up inside. "Bug spray first." Dylan said. Noah smiled sweetly at him. "You're such a mom." Noah tells him. "Well, I don't want to deal with bugs or you getting bit by bugs." Dylan said. 

Noah kissed Dylan softly. "You're a hot mom." Noah said. Dylan pressed another kiss to him before spraying them and the tent down with bug spray. Once that was done, Noah laid down a comfy mat so they won't sleep on the hard ground. 

Dylan put their coolers inside and their clothes as well. "I think we made good progress. Want to check out the paths? I'm pretty sure there's a lake up ahead that would be a good place to paint at." Dylan nodded and they walked hand in hand up the path, ready for the privacy they were going to spend together.


	20. Challenge Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who subscribed, bookmarked, kudos, comment, and the people who click on this work. It makes me happy to know you enjoy this work. Much love to all of you.

The lake was beautiful, but not abandon. There was a family of five and two couples. The father and son were fishing at the pier while a mother and her two small girls were playing in the water. One female couple was building a sandcastle, teasing others and the other couple sunbathed while talking to each other. 

The water glittered and the sun was high in the sky. "Is this a good place for you to paint or is this too bright?" Noah asked. Dylan rolled his eyes. "Just enjoy the view, Noah. Isn't it pretty?" Dylan asked. Noah frown and tug his t-shirt. "It's hot and humid near here, but yeah, it's pretty," Noah said.

He wasn't lying. If Dylan was going to paint, it will have to be late on the day. It was a good time for Dylan, but he would have to use little light before the sun disappears over the horizon. "I'll give you that, but we can move past that," Dylan said before they continued walking down the path.

They come up to a small little building Dylan assumed it was the bathrooms and showers. He and Noah walked inside to check it out. "I'm so glad I can trust the showers and bathroom. "Now that this place checks out, can we start having fun now?" Dylan asked. Noah smiled.  


\-------------------------  


Dylan didn't know if he wanted to kill Noah or fall more in love with him. They gathered their ball and played soccer at a clearing they claim their own. "Remember when you lost that game all those years ago. How much you want to bet I can be better than you?" Noah asked, showing off a few skills.

"Loser gets the wood and starts the fire, and pick our next activity," Dylan added. Noah winked. "You're on." They started in the middle of the field, the ball between them and a few feet away from their feet. They stared at each other, both with a devious grin. The wind slightly blew, the trees slightly dancing.

Five seconds later, they were off. Dylan got to the ball first, dragging it back to him and kicking it to the air and over Noah. Noah hurried to get the ball, laughing. Dylan ran past him, ball in his possession. Noah was on his tail. Using a bit more jump to his step and manage to kick the ball in a different direction.

They both lost the ball and ran after it. Noah got to the ball first and started guiding it to his goal, Dylan every now and then stealing the ball. But Noah made the first point. "Ha!" Noah said, watching the ball bounce off the tree. "Lucky shot, but it will be the only point you'll make." Dylan declared, kicking the ball back to the middle.

Noah laughed. A competitive Dylan was a hot Dylan. Noah took off his shirt. "Come on baby, I'm better than you and you know it." Noah toyed. Honestly, Noah didn't expect Dylan to take his shirt as well, but it was a damn good sight. Dylan was starting to sweat a bit and there were a few hickies showing by his waist. 

"By the time I win, you will be on your knees," Dylan told him. They got back to their sides, ball few feet away their feet. "Your pants better be down if I ever do that," Noah said, winking. "You'll just be a loser. You have to beg if you want my pants down." Dylan said cockily. They got ready to run. "We'll see about that." Noah murmured. Their game started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be my regular length.  
> Who do you think is going to win?  
> Dylan, who has been playing soccer for years or Nick, who have hidden talents?


	21. Suck me (off)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Competitive Moan Off aka who can make their partner moan louder.  
> Pegas, this is for you. ;) 
> 
> This is a sexual chapter. For the people who only want fluff or dislike sexual interactions between these two, please skip this chapter. Or stop when they kissed under the street lamp. It's honestly cute and sappy, but romantic.

"I beat you!"  


"It was a tie!"  


"I can't hear you. I'm a winner!"  


Dylan rolled his eyes at how childish Noah was, but it was endearing. Noah even did a little happy dance Dylan had to laugh at. Truth was that they were tied. Noah gained a point just before it was time for them to turn in for the night. In Noah's mind, he won and Dylan didn't stop him. 

Noah was acting adorable and it was a sight to see. A sweaty, shirtless Noah was an even better sight. They gathered their supplies from the tent and walked down to the showers. "So since I'm the winner, I get to choose our next activity," Noah said. Dylan smiled. "Go on." Noah held Dylan's hand.

"There are a few trails I want to take with you. I think you will enjoy it so bring your camera. There are a few animals scattered around and a nice view that will make your heart melt." Dylan blushed. "You're supposed to pick something you like, not me," Dylan told him.

Noah shrugged. "I like you and the things you like will be the thing I love. Even the rollercoasters. But my favorite activity happens at night." Dylan raised an eyebrow. That sentence held a double meaning. "Like what?" Dylan asked. "Doing you is at the top, but honestly, roasting marshmallows, telling each other stories over a fire, star gazing, and cuddling.

It's intimate and soothing. Being under the night sky full of stars while being open with each other is the greatest thing in the world." Noah said softly. Dylan's heart pounded with love for Noah. It was beautiful and wholesome to Dylan. Dylan stopped walking to grab Noah and kissed Noah to express his love for him. Sure they were sweating and a bit stinky, but it didn't matter to them as they kissed under a street lamp.  


They walked into the showers hand in hand, one shower going on. It was a little late and anyone with common sense would be in their tents by now with a fire to warm them. Noah and Dylan place their hygiene items by the shower they were going to share. 

They put on their shower shoes, set the water at a good temperature for both of them, and hopped in. It was quiet for a while, Dylan and Noah cleaning their bodies and sometimes Noah holding Dylan from behind. But soon they heard a muffled moan. Like it was trying to be quiet, but failing miserably. Confused, they stuck their head out to listen, hearing a whine and a word, slightly begging.

Dylan and Noah smiled and giggled a bit, but Noah had an idea. He gained Dylan's attention by planting kisses to his lips, moving downward. Dylan didn't know if he wanted to stop Noah or push him lower. His choice was made when Noah hand stroke his growing cock.

A sound came from his lips before Dylan hurriedly covered it. By his ear, Noah whispered, "You're horrible at keeping quiet." Dylan glared at him, but it only made Noah smile. Dylan whimpered softly, his cock hard now and begging for more. With a wink, Noah got onto his knees.

Damn Noah's mouth. Dylan cried out, moving his hands from his mouth to Nick's hair, his thoughts of being heard leaving him. He heard the other couple moans, a bit louder. Noah deep throated him and hummed, the vibrations traveling down to his balls and up to his spine.

"Noah!" Dylan moaned. Noah removed his mouth and kitty licked the space between his cock and balls. "Don't tease," Dylan begged. "Nate!" That cry came from the other stall. Noah licked back up Dylan's shaft, kitty licking Dylan's head before sucking it. Dylan's legs were about to give out, but Noah held him up by the waist against the tile wall.

Moaning filled up the boys' bathroom, sometimes begs and whines slipping out. Dylan heard the other couple, but he was near cumming. He didn't hear the other couple cry out in pleasure when he released into Noah's mouth. Noah's moaning made his body shook.

Noah stood up and whispered praise into Dylan's ear mix with kisses, but Dylan didn't hear it. He was too busy bathing in his afterglow. Noah chuckled and kiss Dylan's lips before turning off the shower. Noah grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Dylan before getting his own and drying himself off. Dylan slowly came down from his high and slowly dried himself off.

Noah wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the shower. Dylan was thankful, not wanting to be the first face the other couple sees. Dylan heard talking and a bit of laughter, but was loved when Noah gave him his boxers and shirt so he won't come out in a towel. After clothing himself, Dylan walked out blushing. The other couple seems good to him.

They laughed and smiled while Noah put on his shirt. They were both blushing, but the one talking to Noah seem more satisfied than embarrassed. Dylan went to talk to the other who was a bit more embarrassed. The guy gave a shy smile. Dylan returned it.

"Hi, I'm Dylan. I'm so sorry for what my boyfriend was doing. He's very competitive." The guy gave a more open smile. Dylan was surprised it was genuine. "It's fine. I have a needy boyfriend. I'm Sean." They shook hands and got more comfortable with each other. Apparently, Sean's other boyfriend was Nathan. Dylan liked how Nathan was.

He would look back at Sean to keep an eye on him while conversing with Noah. "We came out here to get away and be alone before college starts. And also have a bit of fun." Dylan chuckled. "Same. Noah starts college, but I'm still in high school. My last year thankfully. We figure camping would give us privacy to be together before we separate."

Sean looked between them with a raised eyebrow. "You both sure do look alike," Sean commented. Dylan shrugged. "It just means we're meant to be," Noah said, wrapping in arm around Dylan. Nathan held Sean's hand, slightly standing in front of him. _So he's protective_ , Dylan thought.

"You know, we were planning on hiking tomorrow. Would you both like to join us?" Noah asked. Nathan grin. "We have other plans at the moment, but we'll definitely check you guys out later." Dylan raised an eyebrow. Sean rolled his eyes.

They both said their goodbyes and headed towards their respective tents. Noah and Dylan got in their tent and ate sandwiches before bed. "They seem cool. Do you think we'll see them again?" Dylan asked Noah. Noah nodded and smiled. "We'll be hearing them before we see them again."  
Noah wasn't lying. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that as a first impression? :) More to come.  
> Y'all go check out Pegas works. Sean and Nathan are my adoptive babies thanks to her.


	22. Share with me

Noah and Dylan were coming back to their spot after hiking on the trail Noah wanted to show Dylan. Dylan took a lot of pictures, some he wanted to incorporate into his painting. He knew Noah only wanted a sunset, but Dylan wanted it to be his best painting. They took a few pictures of themselves that Dylan wanted to print out.

He might not be able to keep them, but Noah said he would keep them safe when he moves. That earned Noah another kiss. "So tonight, we are doing what you want. Also finally eating smores. Yum!" Dylan said, imagining smores in his mouth. Noah chuckled. "You don't have to. We can just skip all of that and go to roasting hotdogs and marshmallows." Noah told Dylan. Dylan shook his head.

"No. We do what you said yesterday. I already owe you a few blowjobs. You do too much of what I want." Dylan said. Noah kicked a few rocks on the ground. "You don't have to though. I get off by pleasuring other people. It's not just with you, I was like that with all my previous partners." Noah explained.

Dylan huffed. "Well, I want to do something for you for a change. I want to pleasure you." Dylan said. Don't get him wrong, he loves the attention and thought behind Noah's actions, but he felt like he was using him. It made Dylan feel guilty. Noah grabbed Dylan's hand and kiss it.

"You do something for me every day. You wake up loving me and stay sexy and cute all day. It's a gift to even know that you're mine. To even say that you're mine. You make my day special from when I wake up to when I go to sleep." Noah said. Dylan squeezed Noah's hand, gaining Noah's eyesight.

"I just feel guilty and a bit spoiled. Like I'm using you and not giving anything in return. I wanna treat you because you're my boyfriend as well. I'm supposed to take care of you as well." Dylan told him, a little sadden. Noah wrapped an arm around Dylan and kiss his cheek. 

"As sure as you let me hold you and you tell me that you love me, you do a lot for me. But if you want to, fine. You can spoil me as much as you want tonight." Noah said softly. Dylan nodded and blushed. He was going to make sure Noah gets exactly what he deserves. They share a kiss and continue walking to their spot.

When they got there, they put their gear away and Dylan decided he should start the outline for this painting of his. "Hey Noah, can you unlock your car. I'm about to go by the lake to start this painting." Dylan asked, trading his sneakers for sandals. Noah hummed and did so yawning.

Dylan gathered his easel, whiteboard, a small beach stool, and a few pencils. "You be careful over there baby. I'm going to take a nap. Love you." Noah told him. "Love you more," Dylan said. They shared a kiss before Dylan set off to start his rough draft of his painting.

He did feel a bit alone and was tempted to go back and take a nap with Noah, but this small separation would be good for them. Dylan hummed a bit, walking down to the lake, but a good distance from the water. The sand got into his sandals and burn his feet, but that was expected. He set up his easel firmly onto the sand until Dylan was sure it won't move.

He placed his whiteboard and pencils on it and sat down on the stool. The sun was going down, but it was still high enough for Dylan to start. Dylan closed his eyes and visualized what he wanted to draw. It wasn't going to be just a plain sunset. It was going to be special. With a set picture, he opened his eyes and started drawing. 

It was light lines first so if he needed to erase, it won't leave a trace. In a way, this peace and quiet were comforting and relaxing. Just when he was making details to the water, he heard flip flops slapping against someone's feet. Dylan assumed it was the family, but was surprised to see Nathan. "Hey, Nathan," Dylan welcomed.

"Hey. How are you?" Nathan asked, looking over Dylan's shoulder at the artwork. "I'm doing good. Noah taking a nap right now if you wanted to see him." Nathan shook his head and sat down. "I'm fine with you. Came here for some peace. Sean in the shower, trying to get sand off his body.

He's finding them in places he never thought it will be." Dylan chuckled. "Y'all kinky as hell." Dylan laughed out. Nathan laughed along with them. "And you're not with Noah?" Dylan rolled his eyes. "Excuse what happen in the showers yesterday, but not really. We've only been together for a month and about two weeks or so." Dylan explained.

"Wow, I would have thought longer. You both seem so in tune together. Your family must love him." Nathan said in disbelief. Dylan frowned. "My family wouldn't like him. Personal reasons. But I love him and that's all that matters." Dylan said a bit saddened. Nathan frowned. "If you mind me asking, how come?" Nathan asked. Dylan was quiet for a while, drawing another detail on the whiteboard.

Nathan watched, not rushing him to answer and impressed by the artwork. "They wouldn't understand our relationship nor will they support us. Different views and all. So after this school year in high school, I plan on moving in with Noah and hopefully go awol on my family. Sure I'll see them every now and then, but I want to live my life how I want to, not by their standards." Dylan said, placing the pencil down.

His hand was shaking from sadness and rage. Dylan was glad that he has someone to, to somehow tell someone how happy he was without the truth getting out. Dylan just wished his family was like that. That they could see how happy he and Noah were together. Dylan cleared his throat and continued to draw. Nathan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this might not mean much, but I support you. In a short time, I have seen you two together, you both give a loving vibe and are very happy with each other. I hope things work out for you." Dylan nodded and smile.

"Thanks. I better head back. I'm going to spoil Noah tonight and I want everything prepared before he wakes up." Dylan said. He checked over his work before getting up to leave. "Need any help?" Nathan asked. Dylan shook his head. "No. But you are welcome to join us tomorrow night. Maybe we can share spooky stories or something." 

Nathan nodded. "We'll see if we can make it. Have a good night Dylan." Nathan got up and dusted himself off. "You too Nathan." Dylan walked away with a lighter heart and two new people he can call his friends.


	23. Treat Me

Noah woke up to woods burning, soft music, and Dylan wearing one of his tank tops. Noah crawled out the tent, catching Dylan smiling. "Hey, baby. I'm guessing your art session went good by the pretty smile on your face." Noah said, still trying to wake up. He stretched out his aching muscles and a few bones popped.

Dylan chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Things went great, but you're not allowed to see it. It's in the car and I'm going to put more detail in it tomorrow. I also invited Sean and Nathan for tomorrow's campfire, but if it's okay with you, I can cancel it." Noah shook his head and kissed Dylan's shoulder.

"It's fine with me. But this is our night tonight." Noah said. Dylan hummed. "Well, lets began roasting our hot dogs. I'm hungry." They took out their hotdogs and put it on the end of the sticks they brought from the store. "What's the music for?" Noah asked. "Well, there's nothing more romantic than dancing in the forest. Dancing in the rain might, but my rain dance didn't work." Dylan said.

Noah laughed. He could only imagine Dylan trying to rain dance. Dylan rolled his eyes and punch Noah playfully. "Oh shut up," Dylan said playfully, but it just made Noah laugh more. "Now I want to see this dance." Dylan rolled his eyes, but proceeded to get up and flail his arms around, Noah falling back laughing.

Dylan had to sit down to laugh as well. He felt a bit free and glad he wasn't embarrassed to be stupid and silly in front of Noah. "I like to see you do better," Dylan called out. Noah wiped a tear away. "Baby, that was such a good dance. You should go pro." Noah said sarcastically.

Dylan raised his cooked hot dog, Noah doing the same. "Laugh all you want. This is the last time I try to do something nice for you." Dylan said. Noah kissed his cheek in return. They gathered their hotdog buns and fix up their food with ketchup and mustard packets.

"Wait, let me feed you my hotdog," Noah said with a sly grin. Dylan raised an eyebrow. "I feel like that has a double meaning," Dylan said. Noah winked. "I know, but we're talking about food for right now. We'll get back to that other hotdog later." Noah told him while lifting his hotdog to Dylan's lips. Dylan opened his mouth and a bite, giggling a bit when ketchup got onto his lips.

Noah smiled. Dylan fed Noah fed him his hotdog, both continuing to feed each other while they snuggle against each other. Afterward, Dylan dragged him up to dance a bit. Noah laughed and twirl Dylan around. Dylan blushed as Noah dipped him and brought him up to kiss his nose.

"You're so damn cute," Noah said in Dylan's ear. "And you're so damn hot, but I know what's hotter?" Dylan said into Noah's ear, teasing his earlobe with his tongue. A thrill ran down Noah's spine and awaken his cock. "What's that?" Noah whispered, pulling Dylan's hips firmly against his own. 

"Smores." Noah paused and looked at Dylan in confusion. "What did you say?" Noah asked, not sure if he heard right. Dylan smiled like a little kid. "Smores!" Dylan said happily. Noah rolled his eyes. He forgot about Dylan's sweet tooth. He remembered the last Halloween when they were supposed to give out candy. Dylan hid a whole bag and proceeded to eat it with four days, leaving Nick and the mother baffled until they found the empty bag while Dylan had a stomach ache.

But even that experience didn't stop Dylan from eating a whole box of candy canes on Christmas day and gained another stomach. "Your sweet tooth ass. Fine, but you only get two." Noah said. Dylan pouted. "Four," Dylan suggested. "Two," Noah said. "Three?" Dylan begged, giving puppy eyes. "Two, baby. I doing this for your good." Noah said.

"Two and a half?" Dylan suggested. Noah rolled his eyes. "Fine." Noah agreed. Dylan cheered and kissed him. Noah chuckled. They sat down and gathered their marshmallows and roasted them over the fire. Noah looked up at the many stars you won't see in the city. It made him feel small but comforting.

The blanket of blackness, the small little balls of light with the moon shining bright, casting its glow to them. The darkness gave him a sense of security as he can hide in it and not be ashamed. He still remembered when he first started having feelings for Dylan.

He felt gross and nasty, but so needy. Sometimes he would cry at night because he felt so bad and wrong. He just wanted his brother, the guy he watched grew up next to him. He wanted Dylan around and closer. He even watched a ghost movie knowing it would scare both of them so they would cuddle.

"You're quiet." Dylan said softly. He watched the fire illuminated Noah's face. "I was thinking about how long I liked you. Way before I asked you to be with me. I started liking you when we went for ice cream and we went to the planetarium. You were so gorgeous when you were sad but beautiful when you were happy when I gave you that ice cream.

Then, even more, when we went inside that planetarium. You should've seen your eyes. I wanted to kiss you then and there when you looked at me. I thought I was crazy for feeling that way, but I wanted more. I didn't know how to stop liking you." Noah took his marshmallow and made smores with his chocolate and graham crackers.

Dylan did the same quietly. "I started having feelings for you when we cuddled after that scary movie. You were soft and warm under me and I felt safe in your arms. But I passed it off as hormones. it didn't help when our mother got on us to never cuddle like that again." Dylan took a bite of his smore, tasting the sweetness mixing around in his mouth. 

"You won't have to worry about that next year. We can hold each other and love each other as much as we want." Noah told him softly. They finished their smores in silence, both in their heads, but their hands connected. After Dylan finished, he climbed onto Noah's lap and kissed him, tasting the stickiness and sweetness of the treat in each other's mouth.

Noah wrapped his arms around him, bringing him closer until there was no space between them. Dylan's hands gripped the back of Noah's head, raising his lips to kiss all over Noah. Noah gripped Dylan's tank top, wanting to tear it off. "I love you, Noah." Dylan said softly. "I love you too baby. No matter what." Dylan smiled. "It's my turn to show you how much I love you." This time Noah was on the receiving end.


	24. Be Domestic with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get Dylan's blowjob later.

It was early in the morning when Noah woke up naked and cuddling next to a naked Dylan. Noah smiled and ran his fingers through Dylan's hair. Dylan was snoring softly on his chest, one leg was thrown over his and a hand by his heart. Noah opened his eyes to see the pretty sight, putting a kiss on Dylan's forehead. "Love you, baby," Noah whispered to Dylan.

Then he worked himself away from Dylan's embrace carefully. Dylan whined quietly but didn't wake up. Noah gathered his clothes and put on his previous clothes, grabbing his hygiene gear to wash. With another pat to Dylan's bottom, he headed out the tent, closing it up behind him. It shouldn't take him long.

He made his way up to the showers, disliking the heat the sun gave. He couldn't wait until fall. It'll be cooler and more manageable weather. Maybe he can take Dylan to one of those Fall festivals. Noah shook his head. He needs to focus on getting through college before he thinks about doing something with Dylan.

He doesn't know how college life is going to be for him. All he knew was that there was going to loads of homework and school, working, and less time to do what he wanted. Noah only hoped Dylan won't take it the wrong way. Noah stopped at a shower and took off his clothes and put on his shower shoes.

He let the water run a bit before getting in, sighing when the warm water hits his body. College life was going to get a bit stressful, but he figured he can deal with it. All he has to do is survive two years in college and work with Dylan to get them out and away from family, then they will be alright. It shouldn't be too hard.

"Just keep your mind on the goal Noah and you'll be fine." Noah continued his washed with a silent mind and stepped out to dry himself off. He just put on his boxers when Dylan walked in. "Hey, beautiful," Noah told him while getting ready to brush his teeth.

Dylan looked at him with tired eyes in disbelief. His fluffy, black hair was everywhere, he was wearing yesterday's clothes and was sporting bad breath. But even if Noah was sucking up to Dylan, Dylan still pressed a kiss to Noah's shoulder before jumping into the shower.

Noah brushed his teeth wondering what domestic life would be like for him and Dylan. He meant by as lovers than as brothers. That was in the past. Noah imagined waking up and Dylan cooking breakfast with a smile. They would share kisses in the morning and proclaim their love for each other, Noah slightly teasing Dylan. 

Maybe Dylan with a ring on his finger. Maybe Noah was thinking too fast, but it gave him a nice feeling. And maybe at night, they can hold each other and still explore each other, finding new things that turn Dylan on or cute things that make him ticklish.

Or maybe just make love to him, just feel his body under him moving against his movements, Noah making Dylan feel whole. Noah spat into the sink. He has to talk to Dylan about his first time. Noah knew there were different experiences and Noah wanted to know where Dylan fall on that spectrum.

Did he like it and had sex more than a few times, thus getting familiar with a cock in his butt or was he unsatisfied and didn't understand sex physically, mentally, and emotionally. Noah wasn't the one to rush, but he did want to understand where Dylan at in every way.

Noah swish a bit of mouthwash when Dylan came out of the shower in nothing but a towel around his waist. He joined Noah at the sink and began to brush his teeth. Noah spat out the mouthwash and got behind Dylan, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed the back of Dylan's neck, playfully nipping the side of Dylan's neck. Dylan made a sound, but Noah simply rubbed his front against Dylan's backside.

Last night was amazing and Dylan had a skilled mouth. Then again, Dylan also told him he did practice on fruit and an actual dildo he secretly had under his bed in his room. Noah was impressed. Dylan spat into the sink. "Now I know you're happy to see me. Or it could be a weapon you didn't tell me about." Dylan said teasingly. 

Noah held him closer and grind against him. "It's a weapon alright," Noah said into Dylan's ear. Dylan chuckled and sway his hips. "One of these days, you might have to use it," Dylan said. Noah thrust his hips lightly before moving from behind to beside Dylan. Dylan poured mouthwash in his mouth and swished. 

"Don't tempt me, baby. We still need to talk about your sex experience before I even think about having sex with you. An important talk at that. Sex is an important thing we should cover." Noah told him. He felt ready and not ready at the same time. If Dylan told him he wanted sex, Noah wouldn't hesitate. Physically, he was ready for sex with Dylan.

But mentally, Noah was still getting used to viewing Dylan as his lover. He had no problem telling the next guy that Dylan was his boyfriend. If a family member asked who Dylan was to him, he would answer as his boyfriend. But Sex was important and something they can't come back from. 

Dylan spat into the sink and gave Noah a minty fresh kiss. "I'll tell you when we're not in a bathroom where anyone can walk-in at any time." Noah nodded and he had the most perfect and private place where no one can interrupt them.


	25. Better than Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally took the lake idea from Pegas. They just not naked.

Dylan was thinking it was romantic that they were in a canoe in the middle of the lake, far from anyone's ears to hear them unless they scream. Noah was taking privacy to a new level Dylan never knew existed. "See. This is a private and romantic place." Dylan smiled. The lake glistened and sparkled thanks to the sun.

Dylan sometimes dipped his fingers in the water, cooling him. "Thanks, Noah," Dylan said softly. Noah kissed his hand and entwine their fingers, moving a bit so he rested between Dylan's knees and laid his head on Dylan's thigh with closed eyes. On the other side had their sandwiches and bottles and water for breakfast, but they haven't made a movement towards it. 

They sat quietly, letting the sun wash over them and bathe in their presence until Dylan was ready to speak. "My first time was uneventful. Nothing that I would brag about. It's experience nonetheless and the guy was sweet. He was a decent size, a little on the smaller side, but that was what I wanted. It was just sex.

And we did it maybe two times before going our separate ways. We don't talk either, so I guess I wasn't any better to him." Dylan told Noah, shrugging. Dylan rubbed Noah's chest softly with his other hand, Dylan liked the intimacy of being close to each other. "Are you afraid of me? Do you see me doing that to you?" Noah asked.

Dylan was glad they weren't looking at each other or Noah would have caught the blush growing on his cheeks. "Yeah. I thought about it. I see you doing that to me. I want you to have sex with me one day." Dylan told him. Noah kissed his thigh. "Are you ready for that?" Noah asked.

Dylan squeezed Noah's hand. "Yes. So long as you promise to go slow." Dylan said. Noah smiled. "I will go slow and steady just for you baby." Dylan smiled and kissed Noah's head. "Tell me something about you. Something I don't know." Noah proceeded to tell him about the time he almost drowned because of a twenty-dollar bet while passing out sandwiches and water bottles.

Dylan laughed at him when he said he dog paddle and ended up upside down in the water. "But that's before and now, I can swim," Noah said happily. Dylan smiled. Noah sat up and stretched. "That was good relaxation if I do say so myself.

What you'd say to a little game of capture the flag with our good friends?" Noah paddle the boat towards shore. "Are you saying you can beat little ole me?" Dylan said teasingly. Noah winked. "With one hand tied behind my back baby."  


There was only one way to find out.  


Dylan and Sean were on the ground, coming up with a plan to get their respective partner's flag aka Nathan's long sleeve shirt. "So we have five minutes to come up with something. Who do you thing will guard the flag?" Sean asked. "Noah. He was a wrestler in high school and he'll have no problem taking us down no problem." Sean nodded.

"You think you can handle fast? Nathan is fast on his feet when he has a goal in mind. So that means we have to put our flag high." Sean told him. Dylan nodded. Their flag was Noah's jacket. They both looked up at the tree. "How heavy is Nathan?" Dylan asked. Sean looked at the same branch Dylan was looking at. 

It looked sturdy enough, but it wouldn't hold weight. But the branch above it did. They both smile. Nathan will have to work hard to get their flag. Dylan climbed the tree, his hands getting roughed up by the bark. 

He made his way to the weak but sturdy branch. Dylan tested it with half his weight, approving the strength of it before on the branch above it. Then the blow horn echoed, signaling the start of the game. "Go ahead, I got this," Dylan said. Sean nodded and ran off.  


\-----------------------

Sean kept close to the shadows, using his black shirt as camouflage. He made his way past the boundary line marked by a pile of sticks and rocks not too far away from him. Sean took a deep breath before heading over to enemy territory. He crouched down and move quietly through the woods.

He believes Dylan when he said Noah can toss them aside like a rag doll, but he still looked agile and Sean didn't want surprises. Go figure, he's competitive. It didn't help when Nathan totally agreed that he could take on Sean. He and Dylan were determined to change that and he knew just how to do it when he saw the flag.  


\-------------------------------

Nathan should've expected Sean's and Dylan's flag to be on a tree. But he would've thought he would've seen Dylan as well. The flag was in his sights, so he expected to be tackled by now. He was surprised he was still standing. Noah did tell him Dylan can be a sneaky bastard and quick on his feet as well. 

But Dylan mostly focuses on tricks to confuse his opponent when Noah remembered watching Dylan play soccer. So what trick was Dylan was trying to pull here? It looked simple. All he has to do is climb the tree to that small branch. He was proven wrong when he fell and he heard laughing somewhere nearby. That sneaky bastard.  


\-----------------------------------

Noah was on his belly guarding his flag nearby when he heard a few sticks cracking that he and Nathan spread around the flag. Noah crawled forward, spotting the small figure in the dark. Noah smiled. The figure stopped and their eyes met. Like a cheetah after a gazelle, they were off.

Sean's foot caused dust to come up and it looked like he had the flag, but Noah couldn't tell because Sean kept it in front of him. Sean dodged around trees, Noah doing the same but was close to slipping thanks to Sean's sharp turns. Just Noah was close enough to tackle him, he jumped but landed on no one. There was only dust in its place. Noah looked around confused, not hearing anything. What in the hell happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we know who won.  
> Considering writing a sequel for them, viewing their relationship during school until Dylan moves in and they finally live their life together. 
> 
> Dammit, Plot bunnies. Back! *Use whip* Back I say.


	26. Take Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be sexual. This is your warning for the people who only want to read the fluffy parts.
> 
>   
> **Again, this is your WARNING**

After the game, they showered and Dylan took some time to paint his painting. He deepened the outline and did a bit of light shading before he started painting. Once he made a good distance, he put it back in the car with the windows open. Then the four sat around the campfire, roasting marshmallows, and telling scary stories. Afterward, they walked Sean and Nathan to their camp area and told them goodbye since tonight was their last night. They exchange phone numbers and headed towards their own tent. They had one more thing to do.  


The next day, Noah decided this would be the day Dylan would be fully his. So Noah dedicated a day of Dylan relaxing. They spent more time in the tent, Noah running his fingers down Dylan's body. Dylan hummed and move his body closer to Noah. "That feels nice," Dylan said softly. Noah kissed the back of his neck and slid his hand under Dylan's boxers to rub his skin.

"Do we have lube and condoms?" Dylan asked. Noah pressed another kiss to Dylan's neck. "Yes. I have both." Noah answered. Dylan turned to him to look Noah in the eyes. "And you know what are you doing?" Dylan asked. Noah kissed Dylan softly. "Yes. And I won't regret it one bit." Dylan turned to his back, touching Noah's face. Noah kissed his hand. "Ready when you are," Dylan said. 

Noah took off his shirt, Dylan doing the same. Noah worked himself between Dylan's legs. He rested himself on his forearms and kissed Dylan, moving his lips with his own. Dylan wrapped his arms around Noah loosely, closing his eyes to feel the heat resonating between them.

Their tongues tangled, their hands feeling their upper bodies, and hearing nothing but their breathing. Their own little world. Noah moves his lips downward, kissing Dylan's chin, neck and collar bone. Dylan raised his head back, giving Noah more access to make small love bites and hickies by his collar, Dylan humming softly. "Does this feel nice?" Noah asked quietly.

Dylan smiled. "More than nice," Dylan responded. Noah chuckled. He kissed down Dylan's chest, down the middle then focus on Dylan's nipples. Dylan sucked in a breath, gripping Noah's hair and whining. Noah looked up at Dylan as he kissed and sucked on the nipple. Dylan's eyes were squeezed shut while biting his bottom lip. 

Noah huffed and switched nipple, teasing the wet one with his fingers. His goal was to get Dylan loud. The was camping in the middle of nowhere, Dylan can get loud as he wants. Noah gave one last suck before kissing down Dylan's stomach. Dylan tightened up a bit under his lips but surprised Noah when Dylan started to giggle.

Noah smiled and decided to tickle Dylan, Dylan laughing and squealing. "Ah! Noah! This is not how sex supposed to work!" Dylan said in between laughs. Noah kissed his nose. "I didn't know there was a manual for that," Noah said. Dylan rolled his eyes but kissed Noah with a smile to stop Noah from tickling him, but there were a lot less kissing and more smiles and giggles. 

Chuckling, Noah said, "Alright, I'll stop tickling you. Get on your belly you giggle monster." Noah told him. Dylan did so, but the smile wouldn't leave his face. "It's your fault I'm like this you brute." Noah rolled his eyes and smacked Dylan's butt. It was a nice butt too. Dylan squeaked and glared at Noah.

Noah only gave him a toying smile. "Love you, baby," Noah said. Dylan decided to ignore him instead and lay down. Noah knew in his heart, Dylan said it back so it didn't matter. "Raise your hips," Noah told him. Dylan did so and Noah took off Dylan's shorts and boxers. He tossed them aside and took off his own clothes. His heart raced, but he told himself to calm down. Not yet.

Noah gathered the lube and condoms, giving it to Dylan so he would know physically and mentally. Noah settled himself on top of Dylan, his hips pressed against Dylan's backside. "How you feel?" Noah asked. Dylan nodded. "I'm good Noah." Noah hummed and kiss the back of his neck, one hand rolling and gripping Dylan's buttcheek. Dylan raised his hips up to feel more of the hand.

Noah sat up, licked his hand, and wrap an arm around to stroke Dylan's cock. Dylan moaned softly, his cock hardening in Noah's hands, precome leaking from the tip. While Dylan was busy enjoying Noah's hand, Noah used his other hand to get a good look at Dylan's hole. Such a small little thing.

It made Noah's mouth watered. Shit, can he? "Noah!" Dylan moaned. Noah felt his cock twitch at the sound. Dylan would make a lot more sounds with his tongue. "Dylan, can I?" It was close to begging when Noah asked Dylan. Dylan didn't know what for, but he trusts Noah to make him feel good. "Yes, Noah. Please." Dylan responded. Noah didn't hesitate. 

He moved his hands to grip Dylan's hips and dive his face to Dylan's ass. As soon as Dylan felt the tongue touch his rim, he cried out Noah's name. He didn't know Noah was into this, but he wasn't complaining. His cock was stiff from this, the tongue sending tingles up his spine. He shivered and called for Noah again, pressing his hips back more. Dylan pressed his face to the mat below, subjecting himself to Noah's skilled mouth.

Noah's tongue circled Dylan's rim before plunging his tongue into that greedy little hole. Dylan cried out more and it went straight to Noah's groin. Keeping one hand on Dylan's hip, Noah rubbed himself out. He moans into Dylan's ass, making him shiver below. Noah blew into the wet hole, making it pucker, then went back to writing Dylan's and his name with his tongue on Dylan's rim.

Dylan had enough. He reached for the bottle of lube nearby and threw it at Noah. "Hurry up and put it in already!" Dylan shouted. Noah moves his mouth and chuckled at Dylan's urgency. Dylan hurriedly got onto his back legs spread. Noah lubed up three fingers and place one of Dylan's legs on his shoulder. "I'm going to fuck you so good baby. You're going to be wanting more." Noah inserted a finger.

Dylan sat up to his forearms to properly look at Noah. His hazel eyes were dark and dilated. His body was tense and sweaty, his hair slightly messy. As crazy as it was, he found his answer. "I know what I'm going to write about." Dylan said out loud. Noah had to pause for a moment before laughing.

"You are the weirdest guy I ever slept with." Noah said with a smile. Dylan groan as Noah inserted two fingers to stretch him out, leaning his head back. "I'm going to be the only one you'll going to sleep with for a long time." Noah kissed Dylan's calf. "That's the plan baby. I must be doing something wrong if you're still talking." Noah said. 

Dylan was going to respond with a logical sentence, but it changed to "Fuck! Yes! There!," when Noah hit that certain spot inside him. Then he turned to a moaning mess when Noah inserted three fingers and abused that spot. He heard Noah chuckled, but Dylan didn't have the energy to waste on Noah being a cocky bastard.

"Noah! Put It In! Now!" Dylan whined. He was not going to be responsible for cumming this soon and Noah not having the chance to have sex with him. Noah removed his fingers and Dylan almost cried for it. Noah grabbed the condom and rip it open, placing it on his cock.

He hurridly lubed his cock before lining it up to Dylan's hole. Dylan wrapped his legs around Noah's hips and arms around Noah's torso. They kissed for and bit until Noah finally pushed in. It went in him easy, but it still was a stretch that made Dylan whimper onto Noah's shoulder.

Noah, on the other hand, was trying his best not to cum due to the warm wet cavern that was Dylan's hole. It was so tight around, so warm, that he was close to spilling. He heard Dylan's whimpers and took his time, but all he wanted to do was go crazy and bang Dylan to oblivion.

He was such a loving boyfriend. When Noah was fully in, he was gripping Dylan's hips hard enough to leave bruises while Dylan was digging his fingers in Noah's back. They both breath heavily by each other's ear, their body sweating thanks to the high heat pulsing from their body. Noah's heart was beating fast in his chest, just loving the deeper connection they have now.

He licked and bit and smell Dylan's neck, just wanting more. Dylan felt the stiff rod inside him and had a temporary thought of him wishing Noah wasn't wearing a condom. Ready to feel Noah's thrust, he bit Noah on the shoulder. Feeling the pain, Noah gave shallow thrusts. It was enough for them at the moment.

Noah was getting used to the tight heat and Dylan was getting used to something sliding in and out of him. But it didn't take long till their tent was filled with moaning and skin slapping skin. "Noah!" Noah target that spot inside Dylan, crying out whenever Dylan would tighten up around him. Noah gripped the mat harder, tearing it a bit as he thrust harder into Dylan. 

He was so ready to cum in him. The condom. Whatever. Dylan was seeing spots behind his eyelids, begging Noah to don't stop. Noah didn't dare to when he heard Dylan cumming hard under him with his name being yelled from his lips. He didn't when Noah cum into the condom, cursing and saying Dylan's name like a blessing.

Noah rested on top of Dylan, cum covering their bodies and Noah not quite ready to leave Dylan's warm cavern. But when he did, he didn't have to wait long as Dylan straddled his chest backward and bend over, Noah feeling warm breath over his limp cock.

Yeah, they were far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already thinking of a sequel and I can't stop the plot bunnies anymore.  
> OrionGray, I'm looking at you. Your fault.  
> But I still love you. *Kisses*


	27. Wait For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression honestly sucks.

Dylan was thoroughly sore and walked with a limp to the showers. It was a good pain, proof that what happened was real. He wore a goofy smile on his face and giggled like a crazy person. He was happy. So full of love and joy that Dylan didn't know whether to believe it.

But as he reached the showers, he also wanted to cry. Noah was going to leave him. After tonight, Noah would have to pack up and leave. So what in a few months he will be getting a car and having more freedom? A few months was long to him. Dylan steel himself. His painting. 

He has to finish it and give it to Noah for his home. With a goal in mind, Dylan stripped down and got into the shower, the warm spray relaxing his tense muscles. It wasn't long before he heard Noah and his shoes slap against that floor. He didn't have to turn around to know Noah was getting in behind him.

"You okay babe?" He asked softly. Dylan hummed and lean his head back onto Noah's chest. "I'm fine. That massage you gave me helped a bit. Still going to be limping tomorrow, so you have to come with an excuse why I can't sit down properly." Dylan told him. Noah kissed his temple before soaping up his cloth. 

"You were quite a sex demon yourself. Took me out a few times." Noah said. Dylan smiled at the praised. He was a bit worried since he had little experience compared to Noah. They continued to wash in silence, nothing to be said that they already knew. Once they were done, they walked out together to their tent.

"I'm going to finish my painting tonight, but I don't want you to see it until you move to your apartment," Dylan told him. Noah frowned. "Why until then?" Noah asked. "Because it's special and I think it would be a nice house warming gift. And you are going to gush and cry when you see it." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'm going to pack a few of our things so we can leave easier." Noah said. Dylan kissed his cheek and gather his art supplies. "Love you, Noah." Noah watched Dylan leave a heavy heart. He was not ready to leave.  


\---------------------------------------------  


They spent the night under the stars, Noah trying to figure out what was special about Dylan's painting. Dylan invaded answering and distracted him by laying on top of his body and placing his hands over Noah's mouth. Noah chuckled and licked his hand. Dylan squeaked and wiped it on Noah's shirt.

"Nasty," Dylan told him. Noah rolled his eyes. "I had my tongue in worst places," Noah said. Dylan blushed and hide his face on Noah's chest. "Don't remind me. I can't believe you even did that." Dylan's muffled voice said. Noah felt pleased with himself.

"You so totally loved it. You went crazy, baby." Dylan made a noise of embarrassment. Noah smiled slyly. "You want me to do it again?" He asked. Dylan groaned. "Stop asking and do it already." And that's when Dylan found out he was a closet slut for Noah and Noah was grateful.  


\-------------------------------------------------  


Coming home for Dylan felt like coming back to jail. He didn't want to go back to hiding or sleeping alone. So, in a way, he was ready for school to be a distraction. He was ready for homework and volunteering to do whatever to take his mind off of Noah. Is it wrong he fell in love this fast with his brother? "Ready to go in?" Noah asked.

Dylan squeezed Noah's hand. "I don't think I could be ready." Noah squeezes his hand in return. "I'm sorry," Noah said softly before getting out. Dylan got out as well but didn't have a chance to soothe Noah when their mother comes out.

"Hi boys! I missed you! How was camp?" Dylan cleared his throat. "It was fun, mom," Dylan answered. Noah grabbed a few bags, making sure to not touch Dylan's painting for him. "Hey, mom," Noah said.

She walked up towards the car, accepting a kiss to the temple by Noah. Together, they gathered Noah's and Dylan's things from the car and put it in the house. "Where's dad?" Dylan asked. His mother rolled her eyes. "God knows where. He was supposed to be getting better for the baby, and he has, but I can't expect a one-eighty overnight. But enough about him. How was camping? Tell me about it." Their mother said.

Noah and Dylan skim over their camping trip, telling her about what they did and their new friends they made. "Can we take a nap mom? It was a long drive and I like to have my bed again." Noah asked.

The mother chuckled. "Alright. You two rest up. I'll wake y'all up later. Okay?" The two nodded and headed to Noah's room, Dylan wanting to comfort Noah. Dylan closes the door. "Noah." Dylan said softly. Noah sat on the bed and looked at Dylan with sad eyes. "I'm sorry for not taking you away from here. I'm sorry for not keeping you with me. I'm sorry for causing this relationship and us falling in love with each other." Noah said slowly.

Dylan looked at Noah in horror. Tears slipped from his eyes and wanted nothing but to get away from him. But as Dylan turn around to leave, Noah got up and held him from behind. Dylan wanted to scream, but he didn't want to draw attention from their mother and having to explain. 

"But I would do it all over again in a heartbeat." Noah said into his ear. Dylan turned around and cry into Noah's chest. Noah held him, planting a kiss on Dylan's head. "You think you can wait for me for a year? This won't be easy Dylan." Dylan sniffled and nodded his head. "Yes. I only want you, Noah." Noah lifts Dylan's chin and kisses him deeply.  


Their next year will be complicated, full of doubt, and full of secrets. But with love, they can always try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best chapter, but I made worse chapters. Sue me, I'm human too. Definitely not perfect.


	28. Leave Me

Noah, Dylan, and the mother helped put the last of Noah's things into Noah's studio apartment. Noah was grateful and his family was nice enough to give him a few dishes and gift cards to buy himself a bit of furniture. Noah mostly focused on setting up his bedroom while Dylan and his mother set up the kitchen and the bathroom.

After setting up the shower curtain, putting Noah's soap and shampoo by the tub, tissue and Noah's hygiene by the sink, Dylan came to join Noah in the bedroom, the mother claiming she can do the kitchen herself. 

Noah and Dylan made Noah's bed and set up his dresser, Noah giving Dylan a few touches here and there, but today was an emotional day for Dylan. Dylan's painting sat untouched and still unseen by Noah. "I'm going to miss you, Noah," Dylan said. Noah smiled.

"I'll be around to see you. I won't be too far." Noah told him. Dylan shrugged. "Still too far away. What are you going to major in?" Dylan said, trying to change the subject before he starts tearing up. Noah kissed his temple. "Major in business, Minor in culinary arts. Maybe one day run a restaurant. But until then, I think I'm going to stick with treating you with good food. One of these days we're going to have a dinner date." Noah said, saying that last part softly so only Dylan heard.

Dylan blushed. "I do love good food," Dylan responded. Noah chuckled, placing a hand on top of Dylan's. "I'll also give you all the love in the world," Noah said quietly. Dylan intertwined their fingers. "I do like to be loved too," Dylan said. Noah would love to kiss Dylan's green eyes that held so much love and sadness and kiss those pink lips that are irresistible to Noah, but due to their mother being right outside his room, he had to settle for kissing Dylan's knuckles. 

"Alright Dylan, it's time to let Noah settle." Their mother said. Noah and Dylan separated their hands quickly before their mother entered the bedroom. "I'm going to miss you. My firstborn baby growing up." Noah rolled his eyes with a smile and held his mother tightly, kissing her cheek.

"I'll miss you too momma," Noah said. Dylan got up and sighed, keeping a smile on his face. Noah separated from his mother and held Dylan tightly, burying his head onto his shoulder, kissing his cheek. "I love you," Noah said, almost saying, baby. "I love you too," Dylan said softly. 

They separated from each other and Noah wanted nothing more but to keep Dylan close to him as possible. _Soon,_ Noah thought. Noah watched the two leave and locked the door behind them. He'll text Dylan tonight. Maybe fall asleep on the phone with each other. _I'm such a needy boyfriend._ Noah forced himself away from the door and put himself to work. He dragged a box full of his clothes.

He took it to his bedroom and hang up a few of his clothes. After five minutes, the silence got to him so he blasted on music to fill it. Sometimes he sang along, but most of the time he kept quiet. Once the clothes were done, he organized his shoes and made a mental note to go shopping.

He had food, but not enough to last until the next paycheck. He also made a mental note to somehow work overtime, a bit bored being by himself. Thankfully, he has to work tomorrow so maybe he can ask to pick up another shift. Extra money would help, the Pell grant helping big time with his college and his scholarship he worked so hard to get. 

Extra money would be nice. After his room was straightened up, he turned his attention to the still covered painting Dylan made for him. He was a bit scared to see it, not knowing what to expect since it wasn't just a sunset. It was going to be something special, something only his eyes were meant to see. Noah sat on his bed and picked up the painting.

He removed the sheet and his eyes met red, orange, and black. The sun was a ball of orange, the sky changing from blue to orange to a bit of red. Dylan created the watery image in the lake, making it shimmer with dashes of white. There were pictures of trees on the edges, not being the main focus, but it brought out a small amount of green. Noah saw two birds in the sky above two people standing in the sand.

That's when Noah's eyes got watery. The two figures were standing on the sand, holding each other close. They were big enough drawn to know those figures were him and Dylan, looking at each other in the eyes full of love and smiling like it was the greatest day in the world.

Noah also noticed the gold rings around their ring fingers. It made Noah chuckled sadly. And right there on the sand by there feet in black, cursive paint only Dylan would know how to do was an I love you in the prettiest cursive paint he ever has seen. Noah slid his fingers over the dry paint, tears sliding down his cheek. He placed the painting down like it was a fragile artifact and picked up his phone to call Dylan. He heard the phone ring a bit before hearing Dylan's voice.  


Dylan: Hello?  


Noah: You no good piece of shit, you knew this would make me cry and you have the nerve to not to be here.  


Dylan:*Chuckles* I love you too. If I was there, you would never let me go.  


Noah: That's the whole point. How could you paint something this beautiful and perfect and not be here with me?  


Dylan: *Blushes* Maybe the next time you see me, you can put what you want into action.  


Noah: *Feeling hot* You know what? Call me tonight. And the next time I see you, I'm holding you to that. No if's or but's, it's your ass.  


Dylan: Then don't keep me waiting.  


Dylan hung up and Noah was stuck with a problem in his pants. The nerve of him teasing him and acting all seductive. It wasn't until the end of that week when Noah took Dylan shopping for school supplies did they have car sex and Noah's orgasm was so worth the wait.


	29. Missed Me

Dylan woke up to a quiet house. No sounds of a tv, no sounds of cooking, no sounds of talking. Dylan stayed under the covers a little while longer, holding one of Noah's shirts he took and hid in his room. Noah won't mind anyway. He's going to wash it one day but in the meantime, he was going to savor the scent Noah left behind.

He hates the coldness of the bed, nobody there to hold him. Sure they talk at night, every night, but it wasn't the same. He missed the kisses and Noah's arms around him. He missed the soft breathing that would tickle his head and the sound of Noah's heart whenever Dylan would lay on his chest.

Dylan groaned and got up. He needs to do something. He began with making his bed, hiding an article of clothing behind his pillow. Then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. School is going to start soon. In two weeks? He still needs to fix up his short story.

He was going to turn in the police story, but he has plans for that. If he finished that, he plans to get it published and out there. He felt like it was better than he realized. Thankfully, he knows what he's going to write. He walked out of the bathroom and put on shorts and a t-shirt. 

He opened his door, pausing at Noah's old room that was across from his. It was too empty and left a small gap in his heart. His mother will make it into the baby's room. She was hoping for a girl but still went with the colors blue and white so it would be okay if she has a boy.

Dylan sighed, heading to the kitchen. His mother was working and most likely, his father was too. He figured he should make some breakfast for himself, but his attention was caught when he heard a door open and shut. He went to check the window and saw Sammy picking up the newspaper and checking his mailbox. He could use a friend. Dylan headed out the door with his socks on. 

Sammy raised his head to Dylan and smiled. "Hey, Dylan. How are you?" Sammy asked. Dylan shrugged. "Noah moved out, so I'm a bit lonely. You?" Dylan said. He might as well check his mailbox too. Sammy looked down at his mail then at Dylan's driveway, noticing how empty it was. 

"I'm fine. You're welcome to have breakfast with me. My aunt is in her study this morning, so she won't bother us. Maybe we can watch a movie together or play a game." Sammy suggested. Dylan was going to answer but froze.

How would Noah feel if he has breakfast with him? He does have a boyfriend and doesn't want to cause doubt. But he still felt lonely. "You mind keeping that option open. I might come over." Dylan said. Sammy nodded with a smile and a slight blush. "Alright. But anything you prefer? Something you want me to cook?" Sammy asked. 

"No. Anything you cook is fine with me." Dylan told him. Sammy nodded. "Okay, well, I'll get started. Hope I'll see you over." Dylan smiled and they both headed back inside. Dylan placed the mail on the table and gather his phone. He called Noah, hoping he wasn't interrupting him. When Noah answered, it sounded like he was driving.  


Noah: Hey baby. What's up?  


Dylan: Hey. Am I interrupting?  


Noah: No. I'm driving to see the campus and have a look around. Why? Need something?  


Dylan: Can I have a friend?  


Noah: *Confused* Why are you asking me?  


Dylan: I was wondering if I can have breakfast with Sammy?  


Noah was quiet over the phone for a while and Dylan knew Noah was overthinking.  


Dylan: Stop overthinking it. Do you trust me?  


Noah: Yes I trust you. I don't trust him. He likes you.  


Dylan: And I know how to turn him down. Do you want me to tell him I have a boyfriend? If I say it to him, his aunt is going to know, which means our mom will know. Then that conversation will lead to God know what which means telling our relationship or me having a fake boyfriend.  


Noah: *Groans, then sighs* Okay. Look, I'm sorry. You can hang out with Sammy. I guess being away from you makes me nervous.  


Dylan: Understandable. I feel that way too. You know you are going to have friends in college and who knows what would happen there.  


Noah: *Smiles* More like waiting for you to have your birthday already. I miss you. But you enjoy your breakfast and all. Same time tonight?  


Dylan: Same time. I love you, Noah.  


Noah: I love you too, baby. I'll send you a text when I'm back home. Okay?  


Dylan: Okay.  


It was a moment of silence before they hung up, both not ready to cut the line. Dylan held his phone close, biting his bottom lip. He needs to do something. Anything. Dylan headed over to his room and change clothes, wearing Noah's jacket he stole. Dylan smiled and smelt it, calming him.

Before he headed out to Sammy's, he took a selfie to send to Noah, knowing it would make Noah smile. Dylan headed over with a smile on his face, love in his heart, and hunger in his stomach.  


It'll be two months until they were able to see each other again.


	30. Meant To Be

Dylan woke up at the crack of dawn, getting ready to go to school. He was a bit embarrassed at the fact he would have to ride the school bus, but at least it was transportation. He brushed his teeth and put on his best clothes. The first day is the day to make an impression. Meaningless impression. 

High school is so overrated. Dylan blames the High School Musical trilogy for getting his hopes up about high school. He walked out of his room with his book bag and sat at the kitchen table. His mother was cooking and placed breakfast in front of him.

"Excited about your last first day of school? My baby is a Senior. Both my boys going to be gone." Dylan nodded while he ate. He has to be there early to not only get his schedule but to show Sammy around. He was hoping they share a few classes and homeroom. They already agreed that they were going to share a few extracurricular activities.

Dylan definitely wasn't going to do theater as much as Sammy wanted him to. He did give Dylan pointers, but he still doesn't like people. "But you played soccer. People watched you play." Sammy told him. "Yeah, but I had to focus on other things," Dylan told him. Sammy simply raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Dylan knew that argument was going to come up and he knew he was losing that battle.

Dylan would rather become a cheerleader than be in theater. Dylan paused, showing a sly smile. Now imagine him in a cheerleaders outfit. He has a goal now. He needs to steal a cheerleading outfit. Lander would be so proud of him. Dylan put that down onto his mental bucket list.

Dylan finished his food and got ready to go. "About to go Mom. See you this afternoon. Love you." Dylan said, placing his dish in the sink and kissed his mother's cheek. "Love you too, honey." She said before Dylan headed out the door. He looked up first to see if today was cloudy or not.

Call it crazy, but he has better days in school when it rains. He loves rain and seeing how dark it is outside makes him happy. Well would you look at that, he has a dark side. It wasn't as cloudy as he wanted, but he has hope. He walked from his house and headed towards the end of the street, humming a small toon.

Maybe he should send a text to Noah when he gets on the bus. It was cute that Noah fell asleep on him. Noah said he has been picking up more hours since he won't be able to work as much when his classes start. He didn't say anything about coming over for Dylan's birthday, but he did give him a spare key to his studio.

Dylan intends to use it, but it will be a while. He does plan on getting that outfit beforehand though. Like a nice little welcome. Dylan was pulled out of his thoughts by a car horn. Dylan looked back and waved. He didn't know Sammy had a car. It must be his aunt's car. "Hey, Dylan. Do you need a ride?" He asked. 

Dylan rolled his eyes. "No, I would love to ride a bus full of confused freshman," Dylan responded sarcastically. It was Sammy's turn to roll his eyes. "Get you sarcastic big butt in the car," Sammy said. Dylan laughed. "You leave my big butt alone and drive," Dylan told him. 

"Hard to missed," Sammy said under his voice but Dylan didn't hear it as pulled out his phone to send a few texts to Noah. If Sammy can convince Dylan to join the theater, he can finally make a move.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------  


Noah ate his cereal in his kitchen in peace, going over his schedule. He has a morning class he figures would take a couple of hours and an afternoon class as well. Today shouldn't be too bad. Probably just introduction and what the professor expects out of his students. Maybe he can pick up Dylan after school.  


Dylan: Hey, Baby. On my way to school. I don't know if you are up or not, but if you are, I'm with Sammy so be careful with what you say. I hope you slept well. Slow down with the work and take a breather. The last thing I want is for you to overwork yourself. Enjoy your day. I love you and can't wait to see you again. I miss you so much. XOXOXOX  


Dylan was going to kill him with all the sweet texts he sends, but Noah wouldn't mind. He'll die happy if Dylan's text was the last thing he sees.  


Noah: I'm up. It's a little early for you to be going to school. And I'll slow down on the working soon. It's just nice to have extra money. I miss you too babe. Trust me when I say I will definitely see you again soon. It'll be a while, but I hope you don't mind. I love you too.  


Noah finished his cereal and put it in the sink. He'll wash it later. He went back to his bedroom to change his clothes.  


Dylan: It's to show Sammy around the school and to let him know where all the seniors will be. He's giving me a ride. He says hey. But I have an idea. I was planning on snatching a cheerleading outfit to keep and wear for you. How about that?  


Noah imagined Dylan in a mini skirt shaking his hips. Noah groaned. It's too early for a boner. But imagine Dylan in tights. oh, and panties!  


Noah: Stop giving me that mental image. Now I'm stuck with a boner. Tell me about it tonight. I promise I will stay awake and I would love to hear your sexy voice.  


Noah adjusted himself and finished getting dressed before checking his watch. He has time.  


Dylan: Now I want to know what you are thinking for you to have a boner. You do remember I still have that toy under my bed. Give me a good picture and I'll tell you how good the dildo is treating me.  


Noah looked down wondering if he has time to rub one out. Now really can't wait for tonight. They haven't tried phone sex yet, but there is a first time for everything.  


Noah: I can hear you already. Boy, I miss your butt. I bet it's so tight.  


Noah unzipped his pants. He has time if he watches porn too. Maybe he should ask Dylan to send a sexy picture tonight for future use.  


Dylan: I'll be sure to tell you tonight. I'm at school now. Love you baby.  


Noah: Love you too. Enjoy your first day. Send me a text when you're out.  


Noah headed to the bathroom to promptly jack off to one of Dylan's pictures. He can't wait till Dylan has a car and Noah can see him again. He just hopes Sammy won't get in the way and long distance will work out. But with their love, he was sure it can power through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next to come: Keep Me, Have Me, Take Me.**  
>  Like, Kudo, and/or comment below any thoughts or concerns.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
